Blackbird
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan achou ter conseguido fugir de todos os medos e anseios que a cercavam quando sobreviveu a um ano morando em Londres. Mas o que acontece quando ela volta para casa e um relacionamento à distância é acrescentado ao caos que habita sua mente? Seria ela forte o suficiente para lidar com seus medos desta vez? (Continuação de Mad Swan)
1. Prólogo

**.**

 **Título:** Blackbird

 **Autor:** Frida Cullen

 **Betado e pré-lido por:** LeiliPatz e Deh Cullen.

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance, Lemons, Drama, Humor, UA.

 **Censura:** +18

 **Sinopse:**

Bella Swan achou ter conseguido fugir de todos os medos e anseios que a cercavam quando sobreviveu a um ano morando em Londres. Mas o que acontece quando ela volta para casa e um relacionamento à distância é acrescentado ao caos que habita sua mente? Seria ela forte o suficiente para lidar com seus medos desta vez? (Continuação de Mad Swan)

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero.

Não seja um leitor fantasma, comente!

 **O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está proibida a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Sábado, 01 de Agosto, 2015._

 **Lar doce lar!**

 _Oi, gente!_

 _Eu sei que dei uma sumida nas últimas duas semanas, mas como disse no Instagram, minha vida tem sido bem corrida! Como vocês já sabem, minha estadia em Londres chegou ao fim e agora eu estou de volta a Cabo e, obviamente, precisei me readaptar a tudo ao meu redor… ao clima, às pessoas, aos lugares. Não que eu esteja reclamando! Tem sido maravilhoso poder rever todos os meus amigos e família, poder matar um pouco da saudades… E o post de hoje será sobre isso: minha volta a Cidade do Cabo! Não planejei nada específico, então vou só contar pra vocês um pouquinho de como está sendo as últimas semanas aqui e sobre como eu fui recebida por todos._

E, cara, como eles me receberam bem!

 _Assim que eu pisei no aeroporto, fui recebida por Amber e por minha mãe - que obviamente tinham vários balões, um ursinho de pelúcia e um cartaz de boas-vindas em meu nome. Acho que foi uma das coisas mais fofas que já vi na minha vida! Hahahah. Bom, depois de sairmos do aeroporto, demos uma rápida passada em minha casa, para deixar minhas malas e eu pude tomar um banho e rapidamente me arrumar novamente, antes de irmos até um dos meus restaurantes favoritos na cidade, o de Grendel, e lá alguns parentes me esperavam pra me dar boas-vindas também._

 _O jantar foi maravilhoso. Como sempre a comida estava impecável e a vista para o lago era mais do que perfeita!_

 _E, para a minha surpresa, a noite não terminou naquele jantar e mais uma vez me peguei sendo surpreendida._

 _Amber organizou tudo, obviamente, e quando estávamos voltando do restaurante, ela sugeriu que caminhássemos um pouco na nossa praia favorita e como a lua estava mais do que maravilhosa, eu prontamente aceitei, nem imaginando que a poucos metros dali estavam todos meus amigos me esperando!_

 _Isso mesmo._

 _Apesar de não ser fã de surpresas, preciso dizer que esta foi tudo o que eu precisava. Um luau calmo, com amigos tocando violão, muitas risadas e,_ _ **obviamente**_ _, muitas fotos. Depois da festa, Amber acabou passando a noite na minha casa e fechamos com chave-de-ouro passando a madrugada vendo filmes e colocando o assunto em dia. Hahaha._

 _Enfim, estou amando estar de volta em casa! Eu estava sentindo saudades do meu quarto e das minhas coisinhas, apesar de às vezes me pegar suspirando ao lembrar da vista maravilhosa que eu tinha no meu quarto em Londres! *suspiro* Também tem sido ótimo ter minha mãe e Amber por perto novamente, sem precisar ficar vigiando o horário para conversarmos por Facetime. Bom, as coisas ainda estão um pouco agitadas, mas eu prometo que logo tudo se ajeita e então eu volto com mais coisinhas pra vocês! Enquanto isso, espero que tenham gostado do post e das fotos que separei para vocês. :) s2_

 _Obrigada pela paciência e até breve!_

 _Postado por BSwan._

E, depois de editar todos os possíveis erros e colocar as fotos que eu tinha separado nos lugares certos, eu finalmente apertei em postar e avisei nas minhas redes sociais. É, estava realmente sendo muito bom estar de volta a Cabo e poder rever todo mundo que eu amava… Exceto pelo fato de que eu não estava perto de todo mundo que eu amava, porque um pedaço bem grande do meu coração tinha sido deixado em Londres quando eu entrei naquele avião e voei para outro continente.

Suspirando pesadamente, eu deixei meu iMac de lado e me joguei em minha cama, fechando os olhos e desejando que Edward estivesse aqui comigo. Eu sentia falta dos abraços dele, de acordar em seus braços, dos seus longos beijos, de estar próxima a ele… Ou simplesmente eu sentia falta dele.

 _E muita_.

Grunhindo baixinho eu me virei na cama e tentei ignorar aquele pequeno aperto no peito que eu carregava comigo nas últimas duas semanas.

É, como se eu fosse _mesmo_ conseguir.

Pfff.

* * *

 ** _Oi, oi, oi! Eu sei que demorei, desculpem! Estou super sem tempo e não consegui finalizar o segundo extra de Mad Swan e nem adiantar alguns capítulos aqui, mas nÃo queria deixar vocês esperando mais! Estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam desse pedacinho, que seguiu a mesma linha do prólogo de MS e espero que gostem! Por favor, não deixem de comentar. Bjs e até breve :)_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo betado e pré-lido por LeiliPattz e Deh Cullen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Um**

 **Bella POV _._**

Eu era uma mentirosa. E das grandes.

Quero dizer, eu não devia estar tão surpresa com a facilidade que as mentiras vinham saindo pela minha boca desde que eu havia voltado para a África do Sul, já que eu vinha mentindo sobre o que sentia desde que eu me conheço por gente. Porém, desta vez era bem diferente. Veja só, normalmente eu mentia para as pessoas ao meu redor sobre como eu me sentia, sobre o que queria e coisas do tipo para evitar perguntas que fossem me deixar desconfortáveis ou algo do tipo, mas uma coisa que eu nunca realmente tinha conseguido fazer era, de fato, mentir para as pessoas que eu me importava. Eu nunca conseguia mentir para minha mãe, para Amber, para Edward… mas aparentemente isso não era mais um problema para mim e, desde que tinha voltado para Cabo, eu vinha percebendo a frequência com que minhas mentiras escapavam pela boca. Não só para o mundo, como para as pessoas que eu amava também.

Por fora, todos eles ouviam e viam uma Bella sorridente e feliz por finalmente estar de volta em casa. Uma Bella que estava aproveitando ao máximo o dia ao lado dos amigos e família. Uma Bella que, supostamente, não estava postando muita coisa simplesmente por estar curtindo demais ter voltado a sua cidade natal e com isso acabava se esquecendo do mundo virtual. Porém, obviamente, nada disso era verdade. Desde que eu havia deixado Londres, eu tinha essa sensação constante em mim - um aperto no peito que não parecia passar nunca e, para piorar, não importava aonde eu estivesse, eu nunca conseguia me sentir pertencente. Nunca conseguia me sentir em casa, nem mesmo se eu estivesse, de fato, na casa em que eu morava desde os meus três anos. É claro que eu sabia muito bem o motivo, eu nem ao menos precisava pensar para responder isso.

Estar longe de Edward estava me afetando mais do que eu sequer podia imaginar. Pouco mais de um mês tinha se passado desde que eu tinha voltado e, mesmo tentando seguir com todos os meus planos - voltar para a faculdade, investir mais no meu blog e canal do _youtube_ , me forçar a sair mais da cama e _realmente_ fazer as coisas, começar a praticar algum esporte e etc -, eu me via afundando cada vez mais naquele buraco negro que eu tanto odiava existir em mim. Porém, como eu havia mencionado, as coisas eram diferentes agora, pois eu não passava de uma grande mentirosa, então para todos ao meu redor, eu estava mais do que bem. Sentindo um pouco de saudades do meu namorado e amigos que fiz em Londres, mas, no geral, eu estava perfeitamente bem. _Até parece._

-... _e então a gente tirou a blusa e começou a dançar em cima de uma mesa na frente de um monte de gorilas_ \- a voz continuou, me fazendo sair do meu transe e olhar de forma horrorizada para a tela do meu computador, encontrando uma Alice com um sorrisinho preocupado nos lábios. - _Ah, aí está você. Estava me perguntando quanto tempo mais você ia ficar parada olhando para o nada._

\- Desculpa, acabei me distraindo. O que você estava falando antes de entrar nessa história maluca de dançar em mesas para gorilas?

\- _Nada importante -_ deu de ombros e então me olhou atentamente. - _Mas que tal você falar um pouco como estão as coisas aí? Você parecia tão triste alguns minutos atrás… está tudo bem?_

Hora do show.

 _-_ Eu estou maravilhosa! - disse numa voz animada. A mentira escapando dos meus lábios com uma facilidade que nem me surpreendia mais. - Sério… é tão bom estar em casa. Quero dizer, eu sinto saudades de vocês e de Londres, não me leve a mal… mas não há nada como chegar em casa e poder se jogar na sua própria cama...

Alice me olhou por alguns segundos e então maneou a cabeça, deixando um pequeno sorriso nascer.

\- _Você sabia que ele também faz isso, né?_ \- indagou e eu a olhei confusa. - _Edward._

\- Ele também faz o que? - questionei, tentando não fraquejar a voz ao dizer o nome dele.

\- _Vou ter que soletrar? -_ arqueou as sobrancelhas e eu continuei calada. - _Ok. Ele fica fazendo isso de tentar soar mais animado do que o normal sempre que a gente comenta algo sobre você ou tenta perguntar se ele está bem. Particularmente eu acho que não isso seja uma boa forma de encarar a situação, e que vocês dois deviam ser honestos e ter alguém pra falar sobre isso. Namoro à distância é complicado e eu sei que ficaria louca caso eu estivesse longe do Jasper._

 _-_ Alice, é claro que eu sinto saudades dele e ele de mim, mas eu não estou fazendo nada demais - disse, um pouco mais na defensiva do que pretendia. - Eu estou bem. _Sério._

\- _Tudo bem -_ suspirou. _\- Mas se precisar falar sobre algo eu estou aqui, ok?_

\- Claro - abri um sorriso. _Mentirosa_. - E você sabe que eu também estou aqui para o que precisar.

Alice e eu nos falamos por mais alguns minutos, até ela precisar desligar. Felizmente, o fuso-horário entre minha cidade e Londres não era muito grande, então eu sempre estava falando com meus amigos de lá e, principalmente, com Edward. É claro que em partes, poder sempre falar - e ver - ele pelo _FaceTime_ ajudava bastante a amenizar um pouco da saudade e acalmar aquele aperto constante no peito, mas ainda assim não era suficiente. Eu sentia saudades de dormir abraçadinha com ele, dos beijos de bom dia e de boa noite, de esbarrar com ele pela faculdade sempre que possível, das nossas maratonas… Soltei um suspiro e me joguei na cama, pegando meu celular e vendo que eu tinha uma ligação perdida de Amber. _Droga, eu tinha me esquecido que hoje era sexta-feira._ Normalmente, por ser sexta, Amber tinha me convencido que eu saísse com ela e então fizéssemos algo divertido, por isso, iríamos nos encontrar com alguns amigos da faculdade - a maioria deles sendo amigos de Amber - em uma pizzaria da cidade e, por mais que eu quisesse ficar em casa enfiada debaixo do edredom, eu sabia que Amber, assim como Alice, tinha percebido que eu não estava de fato tão bem e alegre como falava e essa era a forma dela de me tirar de casa e me animar um pouco, então eu iria sem reclamar muito.

Depois de mandar uma mensagem pra ela confirmando o horário que iríamos, eu deixei o celular de lado e me arrastei para o banheiro. Como ainda estávamos em agosto, o clima estava bem frio e eu acabei escolhendo algo que me aquecesse, mas ainda fosse confortável o suficiente para eu não ficar bem vestida demais em uma pizzaria. Em outras palavras, combinei um vestidinho preto com uma meia calça, botas e uma jaqueta de couro. Depois de fazer uma maquiagem simples e arrumar meu cabelo, voltei para o quarto, coloquei minhas coisas na bolsa que tinha escolhido e esperei Amber chegar. Por algum motivo as palavras de Alice ficaram presas na minha cabeça e eu comecei a me questionar se era realmente possível que Edward também estivesse mentindo sobre como estava se sentindo apenas para não me preocupar ou algo do tipo. Quero dizer, ele sempre tinha sido bastante honesto sobre seus sentimentos comigo... Na verdade, ele sempre tinha sido a pessoa que me encorajava a não esconder os meus. Seria possível que ele também estivesse mentindo para que eu me sentisse melhor?

Mordendo os lábios, eu peguei meu celular e pensei em digitar uma mensagem para Edward, porém antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, Amber me ligou avisando que já estava entrando na rua da minha casa. Joguei o celular de qualquer jeito na bolsa e saí do quarto, parando brevemente na sala para avisar minha mãe que estava saindo e então saí de casa, vendo a Land Rover branca de Amber parada ali. O carro era o xodó da minha amiga que ela tinha ganhado dos seus pais no ano passado como recompensa por estar indo bem na faculdade e ter completado 21 anos e, mesmo eu não entendendo muito sobre carro ou sequer sabendo dirigir, eu tinha que admitir que era um carro legal pra caramba. Sempre que eu o via era difícil imaginar que Amber, toda delicada e pequena, conseguia dirigir um carro tão grande, mas o choque passava assim que eu via minha amiga no volante. Aquele carro gritava o nome dela, principalmente no interior, que ela tinha customizado com algumas coisas que gostava.

De qualquer forma, como parecia ter alguém no banco do passageiro, abri a porta de trás do carro e pulei para o banco, sorrindo para minha amiga e para a garota ao lado dela. Ela era loira e tinha um sorriso simpático e ansioso nos lábios enquanto olhava para mim. Amber soltou uma risadinha.

\- Bella, essa é minha amiga Hannah. Ela está na nossa faculdade - Amber começou. - E Hannah, obviamente você já conhece essa cabeçudinha aí no banco de trás, mas enfim, essa é minha amiga Bella.

\- É um prazer te conhecer - ofereci, me inclinando entre os bancos para dar um beijo na bochecha dela.

\- O prazer é todo meu! - disse animada, ainda mantendo aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto. - Você é ainda mais linda pessoalmente.

\- Hannah ama seu blog - Amber explicou rapidamente, provavelmente vendo a confusão em meus olhos pelo retrovisor.

Oh, então o sorriso de antes fazia mais sentido agora.

\- Mas não se preocupe, ela não é uma daquelas fãs fanáticas que ficam querendo te seguir - minha amiga continuou.

\- Não mesmo! - Hannah se apressou em dizer. - Eu amo o seu blog e tudo mais, mas é só isso. Na verdade eu acho simplesmente horrível essas pessoas que ficam querendo sugar cada pedacinho dos bloggers e youtubers que elas seguem. Quero dizer, por que elas simplesmente não aproveitam o conteúdo que vocês oferecem e ficam satisfeitas com isso?

\- Você totalmente veio ensaiando dizer isso na sua cabeça, não foi? - Amber acusou, soltando uma risada e eu maneei a cabeça.

\- Amber! - Hannah grunhiu, se enfiando no banco.

\- Está tudo bem - a assegurei. - Enfim, fico feliz que goste do meu blog e das coisas que eu posto. E mais feliz ainda por você não ser uma fanática - brinquei.

Quando chegamos à pizzaria, Hannah me apresentou para os amigos dela e eu tentei não mostrar que estava um pouquinho desconfortável com a situação. Tudo o que eu queria era não estar ali, mas ao invés disso fingi estar interessada no que Hannah falava comigo. Não me leve a mal, era difícil não gostar de Hannah. Durante todo o caminho até a pizzaria, ela manteve uma conversa animada no carro e eu até mesmo me peguei soltando algumas risadas. Mas eu sabia que precisaria de muito mais do que algumas risadas e histórias divertidas para realmente me sentir em casa. Soltei um suspiro, novamente pensando no que Alice tinha me falado. Eu realmente precisava mandar uma mensagem para Edward, mas decidi esperar a história que Hannah e Amber estavam contando sobre como elas se conheceram acabar, porque não queria soar grossa ou algo do tipo. Aparentemente as duas se conheceram pouco antes de eu voltar de viagem e Amber comentou sobre como soube instantaneamente que Hannah e eu nos daríamos bem por termos tanto em comum.

\- Ei, pessoal! Por que a gente não tira uma foto em grupo? - Hannah sugeriu animada e obviamente ninguém discordou. - Ah, merda meu celular tá sem bateria. Posso tirar com o seu?

\- Claro - respondi imediatamente, pegando meu celular e entregando pra ela. Um garçom acabou tirando nossa foto e então ela entregou meu celular sorrindo agradecida.

\- Você podia enviar as fotos pro meu celular? Quando eu chegar em casa quero postar, você sabe como é… - soltou uma risada.

Depois de anotar o número dela e enviar as fotos, ela me agradeceu e então se desculpou dizendo que que iria ao banheiro. Aproveitei o momento sozinha e finalmente abri minha conversa com Edward, e rapidamente comecei a digitar uma mensagem.

 _ **Na pizzaria com o pessoal da turma de Amber, mas só consigo pensar em como queria que você estivesse aqui. Saudades. Te amo s2 xx - B.**_

Apertei em enviar e segurei o celular contra meu peito, suspirando. Surpreendentemente eu já estava me sentindo infinitamente melhor só por mandar a mensagem e então deixei que um sorriso nascesse em meu rosto ao imaginar a cara de Edward quando ele lesse ela.

\- Posso saber o motivo desse sorrisinho? - Amber perguntou, cutucando minha cintura. - Quero dizer, é _óbvio_ que tem a ver com certo britânico, mas… o que exatamente ele fez desta vez?

Soltei uma risadinha.

\- Ele não fez nada. Eu só mandei uma mensagem pra ele dizendo como estou com saudades dele e sei lá, me deu uma sensação boa em saber que ele vai ler isso.

\- Vocês são tão fofos. Ugh. Eu devia ficar com nojo - brincou, soltando uma risadinha e então seu rosto ficou mais sério. - Mas eu fico feliz que você esteja se abrindo mais. Eu sei que não tem sido fácil ficar longe dele e que você não está realmente me dizendo tudo o que se passa nessa cabecinha sua, mas espero que saiba que eu estou aqui pra tudo.

É claro que Amber saberia que eu estava mentindo. Talvez eu não fosse tão boa mentirosa como pensava assim. Talvez todo mundo soubesse que eu estava mentindo… Ugh. Isso era um problema para outra hora.

\- Eu sei que você está aqui pra tudo e eu agradeço, de verdade. Eu acho que só precisava, e preciso, de um tempo pra me acostumar com isso tudo.

\- Eu entendo que você precise de um tem-... Quer saber? Por que a gente não fala disso depois, uh? Essa conversa é séria demais pra hoje à noite. - perguntou e eu notei que ela parou de falar quando viu que Hannah estava vindo em nossa direção.

\- Provavelmente uma boa ideia - concordei e então abracei ela.

\- Ei, está tudo bem? - Hannah perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

\- Todo perfeito - respondi com uma das minhas risadas de mentira. Por mais que eu tivesse gostado de Hannah, eu sabia que ainda era cedo demais para compartilhar esse tipo de conversa com ela. - Vamos voltar pra mesa onde o pessoal está.

\- Isso! - Amber concordou, enlaçando nossos braços.

O resto da noite foi melhor do que eu esperava, mas por mais que eu estivesse me divertindo e tudo mais, eu precisei recusar o convite de estender a saída para a praia, pois, além de estar extremamente frio para ficar sentada na areia ouvindo alguém tocar violão, eu também queria chegar em casa logo e talvez conseguir falar com Edward por _FaceTime_ ou algo do tipo. Enquanto estávamos comendo a pizza ele tinha me enviado uma resposta e eu ainda estava suspirando com suas palavras.

 _ **Tudo o que eu mais queria neste momento era poder segurar você em meus braços. Saudades não é uma palavra forte o suficiente. Também te amo. Muito. - E.**_

\- Você ainda está suspirando pela mensagem que Edward te mandou, não está? - Amber perguntou, soltando uma risadinha. Assim como eu, ela tinha recusado a ida até a praia.

\- Edward é o seu namorado, certo? - Hannah se certificou.

\- Sim, ele é meu namorado - respondi sorrindo verdadeiramente. - E sim, eu ainda estou suspirando pela mensagem dele. Quero dizer, tem como não suspirar?

\- Vocês me dão ânsia - Amber reclamou e eu dei a língua pra ela. - Agora desce deste carro e vai ligar pra esse britânico divino.

\- Não precisa falar duas vezes! Tchau, gente!

\- Amanhã te ligo pra gente marcar um café - Amber gritou pela janela e eu apenas fiz um _joinha_ pra ela, antes de abrir o portão de casa e entrar.

Depois de avisar minha mãe que estava em casa, passei na cozinha para pegar uma garrafinha de água na geladeira e então corri para o quarto, tirando minhas botas e pegando o celular da bolsa.

 _ **Acabei de chegar em casa. FaceTime? - B.**_

Enquanto esperava pela resposta, fui até o banheiro para limpar minha maquiagem e então coloquei meu pijama - que na verdade era uma calça de moletom de Edward, que eu precisava dobrar a cintura várias vezes para não ficar caindo, e uma blusa de malha dele que mais parecia um vestido em mim. Voltei para a cama enquanto prendia meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, e peguei o celular, vendo que eu tinha recebido uma notificação no Instagram. Hannah, como prometido, postou a foto que tínhamos tirado com o pessoa na pizzaria assim que chegou em casa. Soltei uma risada e curti a foto, antes de aproveitar para segui-la de volta. Eu realmente tinha gostado dela.

Deixando o celular de lado, puxei meu notebook para a cama e deitei me aconchegando nos travesseiros e debaixo do edredom. O aquecedor estava ligado, mas eu ainda estava com frio, o que era ridículo, já que o inverno em Londres tinha sido bem pior. Meu celular vibrou com uma mensagem alguns segundos depois e eu mal tive tempo de lê-la, antes da notificação de que Edward queria fazer uma chamada pelo _FaceTime_ comigo aparecesse na tela do notebook. Soltei uma risadinha e atendi, suspirando mentalmente quando o rosto maravilhoso dele apareceu na tela.

\- _Oi você_ \- ele disse sorrindo e eu me peguei sorrindo de volta.

\- Oi - respondi baixinho, sentindo o tão conhecido frio na barriga.

\- _Então, me conta como foi lá na pizzaria com o pessoal. Você se divertiu?_

E em questão de segundos nós já estávamos conversando animadamente enquanto eu contava pra ele sobe minha saída e automaticamente sentia todo aquele aperto no peito desaparecer em um piscar de olhos. Era sempre assim. Eu não precisava de mais do que um minuto olhando para o rosto dele ou escutando sua voz perfeita para saber que tudo ia ficar bem. Porque no final do dia eu sempre teria ele comigo, nem que fosse só por uma tela do computador.

* * *

 ** _Oi, oi, oi! Primeiramente, desculpa pela demora em postar o capítulo, mas como eu avisei no grupo do Facebook (link no perfil) eu estou com um probleminha em conseguir me focar nas fics e tudo mais. ENFIM, agora sobre o o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado dele e das coisas que foram introduzidas nele! Quem mais quis colocar a Bella e o Edward em um potinho pra eles matarem a saudades? Hahaha. Eu tenho vários planos para essa continuação, mas não se preocupem porque assim como MS, eu não pretendo encher essa com dramas desnecessários e coisas do tipo!_**

 ** _Obrigada pelos comentários que vocês deixaram no prólogo, no grupo e no Instagram da Bellinha! Não deixem de comentar aqui me contando o que acharam._**

 ** _Bjs_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dois**

 **Bella POV** _._

As coisas começaram a ficar mais fáceis depois que Edward e eu finalmente tivemos aquela conversa no FaceTime. No início, a conversa tinha sido um pouco desconfortável e ficamos dançando ao redor do assunto, mas assim que aquele desconforto inicial foi deixado de lado, nós passamos quase a madrugada inteira conversando sobre como realmente estávamos no sentindo, até que eu finalmente não aguentei e acabei adormecendo com o notebook aberto do meu lado na cama e Edward me observando dormir pela tela. Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, tinha uma mensagem de Edward no meu celular, me assegurando que nós dois conseguiríamos superar todos esses obstáculos criados pela distância desde que sempre colocássemos nossa comunicação em primeiro lugar. E foi exatamente o que fizemos nas semanas que se seguiram depois daquela conversa. Edward e eu continuamos com nossas sessões diárias de FaceTime, porém, desta vez, realmente falando das coisas que importavam e agora estávamos conseguindo lidar bem mais com toda essa coisa da distância. Quero dizer, ainda era uma droga ficar longe dele e tudo mais, mas, de uma forma estranha, saber que ele sentia o mesmo amenizava o impacto. De qualquer forma, as últimas semanas tinham sido bem melhores.

As aulas tinham finalmente voltado e eu me peguei menos animada do que eu imaginava para começar mais um semestre na faculdade. Quero dizer, eu amava fazer meus desenhos, projetos e tudo mais, porém eu não tinha mais tanta certeza se trabalhar com design gráfico continuava a ser algo que eu queria fazer da vida. Com o meu blog crescendo cada vez mais desde que eu tinha ido para Londres no ano passado e com algumas lojas e marcas me procurando para pedir divulgação em troca de produtos e com o meu canal do YouTube já dando algum retorno financeiro, eu finalmente estava começando a perceber que eu facilmente poderia ganhar a vida fazendo algo que eu amava - no caso, o meu blog e canal. De qualquer forma, mesmo não tão animada como eu estava antes, voltar para a faculdade em Cabo depois de um ano tinha sido uma experiência bem diferente… por mais que discretos, eu podia sentir o olhar das pessoas em mim como se elas já me conhecessem, e algumas vezes até fui parada por algumas meninas dizendo que liam o meu blog e amavam o que eu postava por lá. Por sorte eu já estava mais preparada para isso depois da loucura que tinha sido Londres, então não tinha surtado tanto assim. Muito embora eu ainda ficasse bem nervosa e ansiosa por dentro nessa situações. Por sorte eu me distraía bastante ao lado de Hannah e, obviamente, de Amber.

Soltei um suspiro e voltei a focar no post que eu estava escrevendo sobre a chegada da primavera.

 _Programado para quarta-feira, 17 de Setembro, 2015._

 **Coisas para amar sobre a primavera.**

 _Bom, como vocês já estão cansadas de saber, minha estação favorita do ano é o Outono. Mas o que muita gente não sabe, é que eu também sou bastante apaixonada pela primavera. No geral, acho que essa coisa toda de meia-estação sempre tem um quê diferente que me faz gostar ainda mais do que a estação em si… e como a primavera está chegando, eu resolvi montar uma pequena lista das coisas que eu mais amo sobre ela - e o por quê!_

 _ **1\. O cheiro do ar é incrível!**_ _Com todas as flores aparecendo por aí, o ar acaba ficando com um cheiro doce que de certa forma acaba sendo aconchegante. Outro dia eu estava com Amber aqui em casa e a gente começou a sentir um cheiro de mel bem gostoso e aí quando ela me perguntou de onde vinha aquele cheiro delicioso, minha mãe entrou na sala com um arranjo maravilhoso. Eu não sei bem qual tipo de flor era, parecia uma mistura de margarida com girassol, mas eu sei que aquele cheiro gostoso tomou conta da sala da minha casa por uns bons dias!_

 _ **2\. O clima começa a esquentar, mas não fica absurdamente quente como no verão.**_ _Não sei vocês, mas meu tipo de clima favorito é quando aparece aquele solzinho bem gostoso que tem o calor suficiente para dar uma esquentada na nossa pele, mas mesmo assim o clima continua com aquela pontada de frio. Nada mais gostoso do que tomar uma xícara de café usando um suéter oversized enquanto o sol esquenta levemente o rosto, certo?_

 _ **3\. Piqueniques.**_ _Como vocês bem sabem, eu sou completamente apaixonada por piqueniques e pra mim fazer piqueniques na primavera é simplesmente perfeito. Eu posso simplesmente sentar enrolada em uma manta no parque, comer várias comidinhas gostosas, sentir o cheiro de todas as flores ao meu redor e ainda ter um solzinho deixando o dia mais colorido e bonito._

 _ **4\. Tulipas!**_ _Apesar de não terem um cheiro delicioso como outras flores, é impossível negar a beleza da tulipa. Pra mim, ela não precisa de um cheiro pois acho que sua beleza já é mais do que o suficiente - principalmente pelas suas cores mais do que vibrantes. Eu simplesmente amo andar pela cidade e encontrar pequenos arranjos de tulipas das mais diversas cores por aí, assim como encontrar grandes plantações nos parques._

 _ **5\. Flores, flores, flores!**_ _Não tem como falar de primavera e não falar de flores. É como se a natureza estivesse fazendo uma grande exposição para nossos olhos. Todos os lugares que você olha, você vai encontrar um tipo de flor dos mais diversos tipos de cores. É como se a primavera fosse o natal da natureza e tudo estivesse decorado, colorido e bonito. Isso faz algum sentido?_

 _Deixem nos comentários quais são as suas coisas favoritas sobre a primavera! :)_

 _Postado por BSwan_

Depois de programar a postagem para a próxima semana, fechei o notebook e fui terminar de me arrumar. Amber e eu tínhamos começado uma nova tradição em que pelo menos uma vez por semana, geralmente sexta-feira, nós duas saíamos para almoçar juntas. Era uma forma de sempre colocarmos o assunto em dia, ao mesmo tempo em que experimentávamos vários restaurante pela cidade. Algumas vezes eu fazia um vlog, dependendo do que tínhamos programado para o dia, mas, no geral, era basicamente uma tarde onde comíamos juntas, falávamos sobre a vida e depois fazíamos alguma coisa juntas. Hoje tínhamos programado um dia de shopping e depois uma noite de filmes na minha casa.

De qualquer forma, como eu ainda não estava dirigindo, Amber acabou me buscando e fomos juntas para o restaurantezinho que tínhamos pesquisado na internet durante a semana. Era um lugar bem fofo, com uma aparência de vila e cores em tom pastel.

\- Agora eu só preciso fazer com que Alice comece a gostar da Hannah - eu comentei com Amber, quando já estávamos em nossa mesa.

\- É verdade - Amber riu. - Mas você não acha meio irônico que antes eu tinha ciúmes dela com você e agora somos amigas e quem está com ciúmes de outra amiga sua é ela? Acho que vou até provocar ela com isso - concluiu, pegando o celular e digitando uma mensagem.

Surpreendentemente, Amber e Alice tinham se tornado grandes amigas desde que eu tinha voltado para casa, o que me deixava mais do que feliz, já que as duas eram minhas melhores amigas e seria péssimo caso elas continuassem com aquele _climão_. Porém agora, como Amber tinha falado, quem estava com ciúmes era Alice, que insistia em não gostar de Hannah, o que era completamente sem sentido, já que Hannah era uma pessoa super querida. Todavia, eu conhecia Alice bem o suficiente para saber que eu não podia fazer sua cabeça com nada e só o tempo faria ela perceber que ela não tinha motivos para ciúmes. De qualquer forma, depois do almoço, Amber e eu resolvemos dar uma volta pelo Shopping, já que em breve começaria a primavera e eu queria comprar algumas roupas para montar alguns looks legais para o blog. Além do mais, meu aniversário era no final de semana. Ainda era difícil acreditar que já estávamos em Setembro e pensar nisso me deixava um pouco triste, pois eu ainda me lembrava dos acontecimentos do meu aniversário no ano anterior e em como ele mudou drasticamente meu relacionamento com Edward.

\- Pensando em Edward? - Amber perguntou, me lançando aquele olhar que dizia que aquela era uma pergunta basicamente retórica.

\- Sim - respondi mesmo assim, passando a mão no tecido de uma blusinha que estava olhando. - Só estava me lembrando do meu aniversário no ano passado…

\- Quando ele foi um fofo e te chamou para o primeiro encontro de vocês?

\- Ele não me chamou para um encontro exatamente… Ele só estava tentando me animar porque me encontrou em um estado nada legal.

\- Claro, claro - revirou os olhos. - Ele simplesmente bolou um roteiro que cobria todas as coisas que você gostava e no final do dia te beijou bem no meio da London Eye. Se você acha que isso não foi um encontro, eu não consigo nem imaginar o que um encontro pra você seja.

\- Não. O que eu quis dizer é que eu acho que ele não tinha me chamado na intenção de ser, de fato, um encontro, por mais que eu realmente quisesse que fosse um. Mas no final das contas uma coisa acabou levando a outra…

\- Você é ridícula - ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Amber era a rainha em revirar os olhos. - Por que você não pergunta pra ele e depois me diz se eu estava certa ou não?

\- Deixa de ser ridícula. Eu não vou perguntar isso pra ele. O que importa é que no final das contas tudo deu certo e estamos juntos.

\- Uhum, claro. Você fica aí pensando isso que eu vou ali no provador.

Dessa vez quem revirou os olhos fui eu, porém, enquanto Amber provava as peças que tinha escolhido, eu me peguei perguntando se mesmo naquele momento Edward já pensava em mim de uma forma mais romântica e esperava que algo acontecesse de fato entre nós dois.

 _ **Vc está ocupado? - B**_ , digitei rapidamente e enviei. A resposta chegou menos de um minuto depois.

 _ **Nunca ocupado demais para falar com você. :) Está tudo bem? - E.**_

 _ **Tudo ótimo. Estou aqui no shopping com Amber e bateu uma dúvida… - B.**_

 _ **Lembra de quando vc me chamou para fazer um tour em Londres no meu aniver ano passado? - B.**_

 _ **Você acha que eu iria me esquecer do melhor encontro da minha vida? É claro que eu me lembro. - E.**_

Ugh. Namorado britânico fofo e que me fazia suspirar.

 _ **s2 - B.**_

 _ **Enfim quando você me convidou pra esse tour… vc estava pensando nele já como nosso primeiro encontro ou foi o acaso que transformou o tour em um encontro? - B.**_

 _ **Bella, eu pensava em ter um primeiro encontro com você desde o dia em que eu entrei na cozinha aquele dia e vi esses olhos azuis me encarando do outro lado da mesa pouco antes de eu comer o melhor muffin da minha vida. - E.**_

E com essa mensagem foi um milagre eu não ter simplesmente virado uma poça. Como Edward sempre sabia como me deixar toda boba e sem palavras? As pessoas pensavam que depois de tanto tempo juntos assim eu já teria me acostumado com o seu jeito galante de ser ou que ele já não seria tão galante assim. Mas Edward nunca deixaria de me encantar com suas palavras e eu nunca deixaria de me apaixonar ainda mais por ele ao ouvi-las.

 _ **É injusto você ser tão maravilhoso assim quando eu não posso simplesmente pular em você e te encher de beijos e abraços - B.**_

 _ **Injusto é você colocar essa imagem mental na minha cabeça quando não podemos fazer nada a respeito disso - E.**_

Soltei uma risadinha imaginando que ele provavelmente estava fazendo uma espécie de bico ao enviar aquela mensagem. Edward nunca admitiria, mas os lábios dele sempre se curvavam em um bico quando ele estava digitando algo que o chateava.

 _ **Hahaha. Sem mais imagens mentais. Prometo. - B.**_

 _ **Mas eu não disse que não tinha gostado… - E.**_

 _ **Vc é um bobo. Te amo te amo, mas agora preciso ir atrás de Amber que se afogou no provador. Mais tarde a gente se fala. - B.**_

 _ **Tudo bem estraga prazeres… Brincadeira. Vai lá, linda. Tb te amo. - E.**_

E mais uma vez eu tinha virado gelatina diante das suas palavras.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar: falando com Edward? - Amber provocou, aparecendo na minha frente, mas antes que eu respondesse continuou: - Perguntou pra ele sobre o encontro?

Resolvendo ignorá-la por ela estar certa, voltei minha atenção para as roupas na minha frente e ela soltou uma risada alta, atraindo alguns olhares em nossa direção.

\- Vou ignorar seu silêncio como um sim - se vangloriou. - Mas o que eu realmente estou interessada é na resposta que ele te deu. O que ele disse?

\- Veja por si só - respondi, mostrando a ela a mensagem. Assim como eu, minha amiga soltou um suspiro apaixonado ao ler as palavras do meu namorado.

\- Ainda acho que ele tem algum manual o ajudando ou algo do tipo, não é possível alguém ser tão… ugh…

\- Eu sei, eu sei… - suspirei melancolicamente. Meu namorado era um sonho e eu mal podia esperar pela próxima oportunidade de nos encontrarmos novamente.

\- Ok, chega desse papo de namorado e blá-blá-blá. Hoje é um dia de garotas e nós duas deveríamos estar fazendo mil compras. Seu aniversário é neste final de semana e você ainda não tem um vestido!

\- Ugh! Nem me lembra - resmunguei. - E eu ainda preciso ir no centro pra pagar o depósito da festa.

\- Não sei como Hannah descobriu esse restaurante-balada - Amber comentou, se referindo ao lugar onde comemoraríamos meu aniversário.

\- Você sabe como ela é antenada nessas coisas - dei de ombros. - Aparentemente lá está recebendo vários _reviews_ positivos e pelas fotos parece ser bem legal. Nada muito extravagante, mas nada _meh_ demais.

\- Lá realmente parece ser um lugar legal - concordou. - Mas enfim, vamos arrumar logo este vestido porque você tem que estar maravilhosa amanhã!

\- Não é como se algo muito importante fosse acontecer - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Calada - retrucou em um tom de voz que soava bastante com o de Alice. - É seu aniversário e você tem a obrigação de estar deslumbrante.

\- Quem usa a palavra deslumbrante na vida real? - perguntei com uma risada.

\- O seu namorado super-britânico, provavelmente - respondeu com aquele tom de voz que praticamente gritava um _touché_.

Depois de passarmos em mais três lojas, Amber e eu finalmente conseguimos achar dois vestidos que eu poderia usar no meu aniversário e, depois de comprarmos mais algumas coisa, finalmente voltamos para o carro da minha amiga e fomos pagar o depósito da festa. No caminho de volta para casa, Amber tinha um certo sorriso de canto nos lábios e quando eu perguntei o que era, ela apenas deu de ombros dizendo que não era nada demais. Sabendo que provavelmente era alguma surpresa sobre meu presente de aniversário, eu não insisti. Amber e eu sempre tínhamos essa tradição de prepararmos por semanas uma o presente da outra. Não importava se era um presente caro ou não, a graça estava no fato de ser algo realmente significante e representativo.

\- Bom, amanhã cedo eu passo aqui e então vamos para o SPA com as meninas - Amber disse quando paramos em frente a minha casa.

\- Você não vai entrar? - perguntei confusa. - Pensei que fôssemos comer porcarias e ver filmes.

\- Se eu cancelar você vai ficar muito chateada? Surgiu um imprevisto e não vou poder.

\- Um imprevisto? - perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- É sobre seu presente de aniversário - tentou mais uma vez e eu abri um sorriso. Eu sabia. - E não, eu não vou te dar dicas. Agora vai logo que eu não posso me atrasar.

\- Ok, ok… Amanhã que horas você vem me buscar?

\- Ainda não sei direito… mais tarde eu te mando uma mensagem confirmando, pode ser?

\- Claro - concordei.

Depois de rapidamente me despedir de Amber, eu entrei em casa e fui direto para a cozinha, onde peguei uma garrafinha de água, já que agora eu estava tentando me manter hidratada com mais frequência, e então segui para meu quarto. Como Amber não ia mais ficar aqui provavelmente eu passaria a noite conversando com Edward no FaceTime. Com esse pensamento em mente, praticamente corri até meu closet para deixar minhas sacolas e então peguei meu celular para mandar uma mensagem pra ele, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer digitar algo, o barulho de alguém coçando a garganta na minha frente me fez parar e soltar um grito, quando eu olhei pra frente e vi a pessoa sentada em minha cama.

Mesmo com o quarto praticamente escuro e depois de quase dois meses sem vê-lo de perto, eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. _Edward._ Depois de tento tempo sem vê-lo na minha frente eu mal conseguia acreditar que ele estava realmente aqui, então eu fiz a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça e então corri em sua direção, pulando nele e o abraçando apertado.

\- Hmmm… acho que agora só preciso dos beijos para aquela imagem mental ficar completa - ele murmurou, enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço e eu senti vontade de chorar por finalmente poder senti-lo tão perto de mim.

\- Você está aqui - eu finalmente consegui dizer, me afastando um pouco e então olhando seu rosto com atenção. Os olhos ainda eram tão verdes quanto eu lembrava e a barba dele estava um pouco maior.

\- Eu estou aqui - ele concordou, se aproximando e encostando a ponta do nariz no meu.

Soltei um suspiro, me inclinando para capturar seus lábios nos meus, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, meu celular vibrou em minha mão, indicando que eu tinha uma nova mensagem de Amber.

 _ **Feliz aniversário. Espero que goste do presente. ;) - A.**_

 _Touché, Amber._

* * *

 ** _Oi,oi! Demorei mais um pouquinho, mas cheguei e com um final maravilhoso, uh? Quem mais estava morrendo de saudades do Edward? Eu com certeza estava! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e obrigada pela paciência e pelos comentários! No próximo capítulo teremos Edward conhecendo a cidade da Bellinha. Quem está animado pra ver a Belinha de guia turístico para nosso britânico? Não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam do capítulo!_**

 ** _Bj bj e até o próximo!_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Três**

 **Bella POV** _._

Leves beijos sendo depositados em meu ombro esquerdo e um delicado carinho sendo feito em minha bochecha me acordaram na manhã seguinte. Eu deixei com que um sorriso se abrisse quando eu abri os olhos e encontrei o par de olhos verdes mais bonitos e vibrantes do mundo e um sorriso torto me encarando de volta. Eu ainda não acreditava que ele estava realmente aqui, em Cabo, na minha casa, no meu quarto, na minha cama. _Comigo._ Depois que toda a euforia por ver Edward sentado em minha cama passou um pouco, e depois de passarmos uns bons minutos apenas nos beijando e aproveitando um a companhia do outro, nós finalmente pudemos conversar e ele me explicou como tudo tinha sido planejado para esta viagem surpresa. Aparentemente, quando tivemos aquela conversa semanas atrás, Edward não gostou nem um pouco de saber que eu não estava tão bem quanto dizia e então foi conversar com Amber para encontrar uma solução que me animasse um pouco e, obviamente, minha amiga chegou à conclusão que nada me animaria mais do que o fato de ter ele ao meu lado em meu aniversário e foi daí que eles começaram a planejar tudo. Antes, Edward só iria aparecer na minha festa, porém ele acabou conseguindo pegar um voo mais cedo e, tendo minha mãe como cúmplice, conseguiu chegar na minha casa sem problemas. Eu gostava do fato que as duas pessoas que eu amava tinham se juntado para me trazer a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo.

\- Eu senti saudades de ver esse sorrisinho logo pela manhã - Edward murmurou, me tirando dos meus devaneios e eu me dei um tapa mentalmente por estar fantasiando sobre ele, quando, na verdade, ele estava _bem aqui_. - Na verdade eu senti sua falta… sorriso ou sem sorriso.

\- Eu também estava com saudades - respondi baixinho, o puxando pela nuca para poder dar um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Outra coisa que eu tinha sentido falta era essa proximidade… de sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o meu e me fazendo sentir coisas que eu jamais imaginava ser possível. Em um mundo perfeito nós teríamos transado assim que eu tinha percebido que ele estava em meu quarto, mas o que realmente aconteceu foi que passamos horas conversando e então minha mãe chegou com uma pizza algumas horas depois, o que desencadeou mais uma longa conversa na sala entre nós três. Quando finalmente voltamos para o quarto, já estava tarde e somando isso à longa viagem que Edward tinha feito, o máximo que fizemos foi beijar mais um pouquinho, antes de nos aconchegarmos para dormir abraçadinhos. Mas agora eu sabia que ambos já estavam mais do que descansados, por isso não perdi tempo para aprofundar um pouco em nosso beijo.

\- Hmm… - Edward murmurou contra meus lábios, antes de se afastar um pouco. - Por mais que eu fosse amar continuar isso… Amber já me mandou uma mensagem avisando que nosso tempo é limitado. Além do mais, eu preparei um café da manhã na cama para você.

Por mais que meu estômago estivesse animado com a notícia do café da manhã, eu não pude conter o bico de insatisfação ao descobrir que não podíamos simplesmente esquecer o mundo à nossa volta. Edward soltou uma risada ao ver minha expressão, e gentilmente fez um carinho com o polegar no bico que eu exibia.

\- Não faz esse bico - me repreendeu, antes de me dar um selinho rápido.

\- Ok - murmurei a contragosto, me sentindo um pouco incomodada com o fato de ele parecer tão relutante em transar comigo. Quero dizer, eu sei que provavelmente eu não estava no meu melhor momento, tendo acordado poucos minutos atrás, fazendo com provavelmente meu cabelo estivesse apontando pra todas as direções possíveis e meu rosto devia estar um pouco inchado e tudo mais, mas era difícil não me incomodar com isso.

\- Hey - ele chamou, segurando meu queixo para que eu olhasse em seus olhos preocupados. - Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas pode ir parando com esses pensamentos bobos, porque você sabe que eu quero fazer isso tanto quanto você.

\- Você quer? - perguntei com a voz pequena. Eu odiava o fato de que minha insegurança ainda ficava no caminho algumas vezes.

\- Acredite, Bella, estou usando todo meu autocontrole para não jogar essa bandeja para fora da cama e então me perder eu seu corpo até a exaustão tomar conta de nós dois, mas você precisa se alimentar primeiro.

\- Oh - ofeguei.

\- Além do mais, se a gente comer rápido, podemos aproveitar um tempo a sós no chuveiro…

\- Promete? - perguntei ansiosa e ele soltou uma risada um pouco mais alta.

\- Come logo, Bella.

Sorrindo com seu tom mandão, me sentei melhor na cama e então pude ver a incrível bandeja de café da manhã que ele tinha preparado para nós dois. E que bandeja! Ele tinha colocado alguns croissaints de manteiga, dois copos grandes de suco natural de laranja, algumas frutas picadas e, por fim, duas xícaras de café. Antes de começarmos a comer, timidamente pedi que ele tirasse uma foto nossa e ele soltou uma risada, prontamente pegando meu celular e atendendo meu pedido. A foto era algo simples, onde aparecia apenas nossas mãos segurando as xícaras de café e um pedaço da nossa perna. Eu não era muito de ficar compartilhando fotos minhas e de Edward no Instagram, mas estava feliz demais com sua visita surpresa para não compartilhar com todos ao meu redor. Depois de escrever uma legenda simples e postar a foto, deixei o celular de lado e dei um gole no meu café, grunhindo quando notei que ele ainda estava quente demais para tomar.

\- Então, como você conseguiu montar essa bandeja? - perguntei, deixando a xícara de lado e pegando o copo de suco.

\- Eu posso ou não ter recebido uma pequena ajuda da sua mãe… - ele respondeu com um sorriso torto, antes de dar uma mordida em um croissant.

\- Só você pra acordar bem mais cedo do que eu para preparar um café da manhã na cama pra mim, sendo que foi você quem viajou de um continente para o outro só pra me ver… - maneei a cabeça.

\- Não foi nada demais - deu de ombros. - Eu fiz isso por dois motivos. O primeiro é por esse ser o final de semana do seu aniversário.

\- E o segundo? - perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Não é óbvio? - indagou de volta e eu neguei com a cabeça. - O segundo é porque eu te amo, claro.

Soltei um suspiro de adolescente boba apaixonada e maneei a cabeça. - Você não pode simplesmente sair dizendo essas coisas pra mim e esperar que eu me comporte e não pule em você.

\- Então é melhor a gente comer bem rápido pra começarmos aquele banho logo - respondeu, se inclinando para me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Soltando um último suspiro, voltei minha atenção para o café da manhã delicioso na minha cama e minutos depois Edward e eu já tínhamos terminado toda a comida. Eu estava colocando a última uva na boca, quando Edward se levantou para pegar a bandeja e sugeriu que eu o esperasse no banheiro enquanto ele levava as coisas para a cozinha. Me sentindo completamente animada e não querendo ser interrompida, mandei uma mensagem para Amber pedindo que ela _se atrasasse_ alguns minutos e então corri para o banheiro, tirando minha roupa pelo caminho mesmo. Aproveitando o breve tempo sozinha, dei uma olhada no espelho para analisar minha aparência e depois de prender o cabelo em um coque no topo da cabeça para ele não molhar - lembrando de fazer o mesmo com a minha franja -, escovei os dentes rapidamente e então entrei debaixo do chuveiro. Edward apareceu não muito depois e eu mordi os lábios quando ele tirou a calça de moletom, antes de entrar debaixo do chuveiro comigo, não perdendo muito tempo antes de me puxar para um beijo.

\- Hmmm… gosto de menta - murmurou contra meus lábios antes de aprofundar o beijo, abraçando minha cintura e puxando meu corpo contra o dele.

Eu amava sentir a pele dele molhada contra a minha e mesmo não tendo muitas oportunidades para fazer isso quando morávamos em Londres - visto que o banheiro era minúsculo -, eu precisava confessar que tinha sentido falta dessa sensação. Soltando um gemido baixo, enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço e comecei a brincar com os fios de cabelo em sua nuca, fazendo com que Edward soltasse um gemido. Mesmo nunca admitindo em voz alta, Edward ficava louco quando eu fazia carinho naquela parte de seu corpo. E, obviamente, eu aproveitava todas as oportunidades possíveis para fazer isso, pois eu simplesmente amava ver as reações que eu conseguia provocar em seu corpo.

Deixando meus lábios um pouco de lado, Edward desceu os beijos para meu pescoço, pouco antes de se inclinar mais um pouco e então simplesmente descer as mãos da minha bunda para minhas coxas e me levantar em seu colo. Soltei um gritinho com a ação e ele soltou uma risada, antes de nos virar em direção a parede e me encostar ali para pode dar um pouco de atenção para meus seios. Enterrei os dedos em seu cabelo e joguei a cabeça para trás, mordendo os lábios para não gemer muito alto e Edward se afastou um pouco, me lançando aquele sorriso que me deixava de pernas bambas.

\- Não precisa se segurar, baby - ele murmurou, dando alguns beijos em meus pescoço.

\- Não? - perguntei ofegante e então apertei minhas pernas em sua cintura, fazendo com que sua ereção encostasse onde eu mais precisava naquele momento.

\- Não - respondeu, descendo uma das mãos entre nos dois e me acariciando lentamente. - Estamos sozinhos.

\- Bom… oh! - gemi de surpresa, sentindo-o finalmente me penetrar. - Tão bom…

\- Sim - concordou ofegante, começando a se movimentar.

Em questão de segundos nada além da água caindo e dos nossos gemidos e respirações ofegantes podiam ser ouvidos no banheiro e minutos mais tarde eu estava cravando minhas unhas nas costas de Edward enquanto ele enterrava a cabeça em meu pescoço, segundos depois.

\- Wow - eu murmurei, ainda com a respiração ofegante.

\- Hmmm… wow é uma boa forma de descrever o que acabamos de fazer - ele soltou uma risada, se afastando um pouco e então depositando um beijo em meus lábios. - Você consegue ficar de pé?

\- Uhum - respondi e então soltei um gemido quando ele desconectou nossos corpos. Tudo havia sido tão intenso e rápido que eu ainda estava um pouco sensível.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim - concordei e então senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. - Só estou um pouco sensível ainda.

\- Desculpa, eu não planejava que a nossa primeira vez depois de tanto tempo acontecesse desa forma tão… hm… _animalesca_ , mas eu senti tanto a sua falta e tudo ficou tão intenso que foi difícil me cont-

\- Hey, não precisa se desculpar - o assegurei, tocando sua bochecha com minha mão direita. - Sim, não foi tão lento e _amorzinho_ , mas foi intenso e exatamente o que precisávamos. Mais tarde nós vamos ter tempo para aproveitar cada segundo e fazer o qual lentamente quisermos, ok?

\- Hmmm, eu gosto desta ideia - brincou, me beijando mais uma vez. - Agora que tal a gente _realmente_ tomar um banho, uh?

Soltando uma risada, eu concordei e então corremos para tomar nosso banho antes da água quente acabar. Quando terminamos nosso banho, voltamos para meu quarto e enquanto Edward se vestia, fui para o closet decidir o que vestir. Edward tinha me contado que Amber não iria, de fato, me dar um dia no SPA com as outras meninas - visto que isso mataria uma tarde inteira ao lado de Edward -, mas no lugar disso ela iria nos levar para almoçar com o possível novo namorado dela. Como o clima estava bem gostoso, acabei colocando um macaquinho soltinho estampado que eu tinha comprado ontem com Amber e combinei ele com um par de sandálias de tiras e uma jaquetinha de camursa. Quando voltei para o quarto, Edward já estava pronto e lindo como sempre, usando um par de jeans escuros e uma camisa preta que marcava bem seus ombros largos, e eu rapidamente andei até ele, sendo imediatamente envolvida por seus braços.

\- Hmmm… - murmurei contra seu peitoral.

\- Você já reparou como você se encaixa perfeitamente no meu corpo? - ele perguntou, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e eu suspirei, assentindo. Edward era bem mais alto do que eu, o que fazia com que quando ele me abraçava daquela forma, minha cabeça ficasse exatamente debaixo do seu queixo. - Eu tinha sentido falta disso.

\- Eu também - respondi, depositando um beijo em sua camisa, antes de começar a me afastar.

\- Hey, onde você pensa que vai? - reclamou e eu soltei uma risada.

\- Eu preciso terminar de me arrumar ainda - expliquei.

\- O que mais você precisa fazer? Você já está perfeita assim - disse, fazendo um carinho na minha bochecha. - Eu gosto quando você está sem maquiagem e todas suas sardinhas aparecem.

\- Obrigada - respondi corando e ele soltou uma risada.

\- Amo quando suas bochechas ficam vermelhinhas assim, também.

\- Ok, ok… para de me deixar sem graça - murmurei, me afastando dele, que fez um bico. - Preciso terminar de me arrumar porque Amber deve chegar em alguns minutos.

Roubei mais um beijinho e então segui até o banheiro para terminar de me arrumar e minutos mais tarde eu já estava completamente pronta. Pensando no comentário que Edward havia feito mais cedo, acabei colocando um pouco menos de maquiage, focando mais no delineado, e nos cílios. Depois de checar se estava tudo certo com meu cabelo, voltei para o quarto e coloquei as coisas na minha bolsa, aproveitando para checar meu celular.

\- Pronta? - Edward perguntou, deixando o celular de lado e vindo me abraçar. Assenti contra seu peitoral e ele me virou de frente pra ele. - Ainda temos algum tempo antes de Amber chegar?

\- Ela acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que já estava a caminho, por quê?

Porém, ao invés de uma resposta, tudo o que Edward fez foi se inclinar para baixo e me puxar para um beijo que me deixou com as pernas bambas. Foi só quando Amber me ligou para avisar que já estávamos na porta que finalmente nos separando e, ainda meio abobalhada, fomos ao encontro de Amber que já nos esperava lá fora. Depois que as apresentações foram devidamente feitas e Amber finalmente conheceu meu namorado pessoalmente, nós entramos no carro de Collien - o _possível_ novo namorado da minha melhor amiga - e seguimos até o restaurante. Amber tinha sugerido que comêssemos em uma churrascaria que tinha no centro da cidade, uma vez que minha mãe estava planejando levar Edward para jantar em um dos restaurantes com comidas típicas no dia seguinte.

O almoço foi melhor do que eu sequer podia imaginar e era incrível ver não só como minha amiga estava incrivelmente feliz ao lado de Collien, mas como ela e meu namorado pareciam se dar super bem também. Amber me explicou melhor sobre como ela e Edward já vinham se falando _online_ por algum tempo e eu não sabia se batia nela por esconder essa surpresa maravilhosa de mim ou se a enchia de beijos. Quando acabamos de comer, demos uma volta rápida pela cidade e então Collien nos levou para casa para que pudéssemos nos arrumar para a festa. Como combinado, Amber se arrumaria comigo e eu fiquei feliz quando Edward pareceu não se importar nem um pouco com isso. Eu gostava da forma como levávamos nosso relacionamento, que, apesar de sempre estarmos focado um no outro, ainda tínhamos tempo para respirar e estar junto dos nossos amigos.

\- Atá mais tarde, Collien - eu me despedi e então puxei Edward para dentro de casa, deixando que Collien e Amber tivessem um tempo para se despedir em particular.

Quando entramos na sala, demos de cara com minha mãe.

\- Oi, oi, oi - ela disse animada, antes de dar um beijo em meu rosto e então fazer o mesmo com Edward. - Onde está Amber?

\- Se despedindo do namorado novo - respondi, caminhando até a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de água pra mim e uma pra Edward. - Você está de saída?

\- Hoje é sábado a tarde, meu bem. Você sabe o que isso significa: dia de poker!

\- Oh, verdade - soltei um risada. Minha mãe tinha esse pequeno ritual de se encontrar semanalmente para jogar poker com as amigas e falar da vida. - Onde vocês vão jogar hoje? Na casa da Samantha?

\- Sim! Inicialmente o jogo seria aqui, mas como sei que vocês precisam do seu próprio espaço… - brincou, arqueando a sobrancelha, e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. - Enfim, preciso ir que já estou atrasada. Vocês se divirtam hoje à noite que amanhã quero ouvir sobre tudo! Se precisar de dinheiro, eu deixei um pouco no meu quarto, mas qualquer coisa é só me ligar, tudo bem? - perguntou e eu assenti, agradecendo-a.

\- Oi, Tia Née - Amber disse, finalmente entrando na sala e eu lancei um olhar para ela, que fingiu não ver. - Dia de poker?

\- Sim, meu bem. Na verdade estou atrasada e sua mãe provavelmente vai me matar - explicou rindo, antes de dar um beijo rápido na bochecha dela e então sair pela porta.

\- Entããão… - eu comecei, arqueando a sobrancelha para a minha amiga e Edward soltou uma risada, entendendo muito bem o meu tom. - Você e o Collien?

\- Eu e o Collien - ela respondeu revirando os olhos e então caminhou em direção à geladeira, pegando uma garrafinha de água também. - Eu sei que ele não é o mais romântico do mundo e etc, mas nem todo mundo pode ter um Edward, uh? - provocou, fazendo com que meu namorado corasse um pouco.

\- Uh… que tal eu deixar vocês sozinhas um pouco? - Edward indagou, coçando a garganta. - Vou aproveitar e resolver algumas coisas pendentes da faculdade antes de me preparar para a festa. Posso usar seu computador, linda?

\- Claro - respondi e ele me deu um beijo rápido, antes de ir para o quarto e deixar que eu e minha amiga tivéssemos um tempo para fofocar um pouco sobre garotos.

Até agora, esse estava sendo o melhor final de semana desde que eu tinha voltado para Cabo. E ele nem ao menos tinha começado direito.

Ugh.

Eu mal podia esperar pelos próximos acontecimentos.

* * *

 ** _Oi, oi! Eu tinha falado que o aniversário da Bella ia ser nesse capítulo, mas tive que deixar para o próximo. Agora, sobre o capítulo... quem aguenta a fofura desse Edward? E esses dois super safadinhos no banheiro. Ai, ai... Fico escrevendo sobre eles e soltando suspiros. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e, por favor, não deixem de comentar! Agora estou de férias na faculdade e fica mais fácil de escrever, ou seja: prometo voltar bem rapidinho. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são maravilhosas! s2_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Oi, oi... demorei, mas cheguei! Boa leitura. s2**

 **Betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Quatro**

 **Bella POV _._**

Terminando de passar a última camada de máscara em meus cílios, eu me afastei do espelho e dei uma olhada no resultado final. A maquiagem estava basicamente a mesma de sempre: cílios curvados, um delineado de gatinho, as bochechas bem marcadas e um batom escuro nos lábios. A roupa escolhida para a noite tinha sido um maravilhoso vestido de tule e renda preta que eu tinha comprado na minha visita ao shopping com Amber. Ele tinha uma saia bem marcada na cintura e que se abria em uma saia rodada perfeita, batendo pouco acima dos meus joelhos. Já a parte de cima era uma renda de bolinhas, com um fundo de cetim preto na região dos meus seios e uma gola peter pan. Não era algo que eu usava normalmente, sendo um pouco mais ousado pela sua transparência, mas o conjunto todo era fofo demais para eu não me jogar e usar. Sorri com o pensamento e então me virei para sair do banheiro, mas parei no segundo em que notei Edward parado ali na porta, apontando a câmera em minha direção. E não uma câmera qualquer, mas sim a câmera que eu usava para gravar meus vlogs.

\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntei. - Quero dizer, há quanto tempo você está aí?

\- Tempo o suficiente - ele respondeu, me lançando o meu sorriso favorito. - E para responder sua outra pergunta: eu estava filmando você terminando de fazer a sua maquiagem. Quero dizer, você está linda demais e essa noite certamente merece um vlog, você não acha?

\- Pode ser - respondi, mordendo os lábios. - Já faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que eu postei um vlog no canal, então pode ser uma boa ideia.

\- Eu sei - ele respondeu, deixando a câmera de lado e vindo me abraçar. - Eu senti falta de assisti-los.

\- Você sentiu? - perguntei levemente envergonhada. Eu sabia que ele costumava dar uma olhada no meu canal e no meu blog, mas não imaginava que ele realmente prestava atenção em algo.

\- Claro que sim - respondeu, levantando meu queixo para que eu pudesse encará-lo. - Você não sabia? Eu sou o seu fã número um. Quase um stalker.

\- Você é um bobo, isso sim - respondi com uma risadinha e então fiquei na ponta dos pés para roubar um beijinho dele. - Ok, já que você decidiu que eu vou fazer um vlog, que tal você segurar a câmera pra mim enquanto eu falo sobre meu look de hoje?

\- Claro - concordou e então pegou a câmera, apontando-a em minha direção novamente.

\- Oi, pessoal - disse com um sorriso. - Bom, como vocês viram, meu namorado decidiu começar o vlog por mim hoje, então agora eu vou mostrar pra vocês o que eu estou vestindo. O vestido é da Forever 21, os sapatos são da ASOS, o chapéu eu comprei em um brechó aqui no centro da cidade e, finalmente, a peça mais importante do look: minha bolsa! - comemorei, pegando a bolsa prateada em formado de meia lua. - Eu não sou muito extravagante quando se trata das minhas bolsas, mas quando vi essa belezinha no site eu simplesmente não pude resistir. Enfim, o que vocês acharam do look completo? Nós estamos indo comemorar meu aniversário em um barzinho-balada que Amber escolheu e, obviamente, vocês vão me acom-

\- Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Amber perguntou, aparecendo atrás de Edward e ele virou a câmera pra ela, que deu um breve aceno e então se virou pra mim novamente.

\- Edward está _vloggando_ meu look - respondi com uma risadinha e enlacei os braços na cintura de Edward, pegando a câmera e a virando para mim. - Bom, pessoal, a função de Edward como meu câmera man acaba por aqui, mas não se preocupem que eu vejo vocês daqui a pouco!

\- Vocês sabe que as _bewards_ vão pirar, né? - minha melhor amiga perguntou, uma vez que eu tinha desligado a câmera.

\- Talvez um pouquinho - respondi, tentando não pensar muito no assunto.

Edward soltou uma risada, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que a minha melhor amiga, mas preferiu não comentar nada. De qualquer forma, depois de todos tirarmos algumas fotos, Amber avisou que Collien já estava chegando e então saímos de casa. Aparentemente, Amber tinha me engano e estávamos indo para um dos únicos bares-baladas que eu realmente gostava de ir: o Club 31. Ele era um bar que ficava no trigésimo andar do edifício ABSA e, obviamente, para chegarmos lá precisávamos pegar o que seria provavelmente o elevador mais elegante que eu já tinha pisado em minha vida. Mas a melhor parte era quando finalmente chegávamos lá em cima e podíamos observar toda a cidade através das enormes janelas de vidro que iam do chão ao teto. Enfim, o Club 31 não ficava muito longe de casa, então em questão de poucos minutos nós já estávamos estacionando o carro e indo em direção à pequena fila que se formava ali para conseguirmos entrar no prédio e então no elevador. Hannah tinha me mandado uma mensagem quando eu ainda estava no carro, avisando que praticamente todo mundo já tinha chegado e eu estava meio que animada. Eu ainda não tinha realmente avisado que Edward estava aqui e eu estava bastante ansiosa para apresentá-lo para todos os meus amigos de Cabo.

Enquanto ainda esperávamos nossa vez na fila, Edward me abraçou por trás, se inclinando algumas vezes para dar um beijinho ou dois em meu pescoço e eu fazia meu máximo para ignorar o olhar que Amber estava me mandando. Não era como se ela pudesse falar muita coisa. Não quando ela e Collien ficavam trocando olhares daquele jeito.

\- Então, você já veio aqui antes? - Edward perguntou, quando finalmente entramos no elevador.

\- Yep - respondi estalando o p. - Você vai adorar quando chegarmos lá em cima. A vista é maravilhosa!

E assim que pisamos no Club 31, Edward confirmou que, de fato, a vista era maravilhosa. Não que tivemos muito tempo para olhar, pois não mais do que dois minutos depois de chegarmos lá, eu fui envolvida em um super abraço de Hannah, que agora estava… com o cabelo branco e curto? Quero dizer, não era realmente branco, mas definitivamente era um verde menta bem claro. E agora ela tinha também uma franja igual a minha e o cabelo curto em um corte chanel.

\- Feliz aniversário! - ela gritou animada. - Seu vestido é maravilhoso!

\- Obrigada! - eu sorri. - Seu cabelo ficou lindo e olha… nós estamos usando o mesmo chapéu!

\- Verdade - soltou uma risada. - Acho que isso merece uma selfie. Vem, deixa eu pegar meu celular na mesa e a gente tira.

\- Imagina - revirei os olhos. - A gente tira com o meu celular. Oh, a propósito, Hannah, esse é Edward, meu namorado. Edward, essa é a Hannah. A gente se conheceu quando eu voltei de Londres.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la - Edward disse com um sorriso, mas não fez muito esforço em abraçá-la ou algo do tipo, mas eu não me foquei muito nisso. Edward nunca era muito cheio de toques ou aberto com as outras pessoas, principalmente quando ele tinha acabado de conhecê-las.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo também! - Hannah riu. Ao que parece ela já estava um pouquinho _animada_.

Algumas algumas selfies mais tarde, nós finalmente fomos para a área VIP que Amber tinha reservado e eu pude então cumprimentar todo mundo e aproveitar para apresentar Edward também. Depois de algum tempo ali eu finalmente comecei a me sentir mais à vontade e não demorou muito para que eu pegasse minha câmera e começasse a vloggar um pouquinho do que estava acontecendo ali. Hannah, assim como Amber e Edward, ficou extremamente animada por eu estar vloggando de novo e eu aproveitei sua animação para apresentá-la no vlog e então mostrar como nós duas estávamos praticamente iguais. Tudo estava ocorrendo perfeitamente bem e eu não podia estar mais feliz por Edward estar ali comigo. Ele e Collien pareciam velhos amigos, conversando sobre coisas que eu não tinha a mínima ideia, mas era bom ver que ele também estava interagindo com as pessoas da minha vida.

\- Vocês são tão fofos! - Hannah comentou e eu a olhei confusa. Quero dizer, Edward e eu não estávamos fazendo nada demais agora.

\- Como assim?

\- A começar pelo fato de que mesmo em conversas separadas vocês continuam tendo essas trocas de olhares ocasionais… tem também o fato de que vocês ainda estão de mãos dadas e ele fica fazendo um carinho na sua mão com o polegar. Ugh… é em momentos assim que eu queria ter um namorado.

\- Bom, só falta você pra fechar o sexteto - brinquei e Amber me deu um tapa no braço.

\- Como assim? - foi a vez de Hannah perguntar.

\- Digamos que Amber e Collien já estão passando a linha da amizade…

\- Você é péssima - Amber grunhiu, mas eu sabia que ela não estava realmente brava porque ela me lançou um sorriso. - Hey! Alice me pediu uma foto sua e de Edward então, juntem essas carinhas…

\- Desde quando você é a porta-voz de Alice? - meu namorado perguntou, se virando para nós.

\- Desde que você resolveu ignorar as mensagens dela quando ela te pediu uma foto.

\- Ok, ok… tanto faz - disse fingindo mal humor e eu soltei uma risada, notando a cara que ele estava fazendo para a foto. Porém, assim que Amber tirou o celular da nossa frente, ele abriu o meu sorriso favorito e se inclinou para me dar um beijo um pouco mais longo do que o normal de quando estávamos na frente de outras pessoas. - Se divertindo?

\- Aham - respondi sorrindo. - E você?

\- Eu estou do seu lado, é claro que eu estou me divertindo - respondeu, roubando mais um beijo e então voltando a conversar com Collien.

No final das contas, a foto que Amber tinha tirado ficou ótima e eu acabei postando ela em meu _instagram_ , brincando na legenda sobre a cara mal-humorada de Edward. Depois de um tempo percebi que Hannah tinha ficado um pouco mais calada do que o normal, como se algo tivesse a incomodando, mas resolvi não perguntar. Provavelmente o efeito do álcool estava passando e ela estava começando a ficar com sono. Amber sugeriu que fôssemos até a pista dançar um pouco e, sorrindo para minha melhor amiga, eu peguei minha câmera de vloggar e então fomos.

\- Hey, Hannah, vem dançar com a gente! - Amber chamou e após ponderar por uns segundos, Hannah abriu um sorriso e se juntou com a gente.

Dançamos por vários minutos e eu aproveitei para vloggar mais um pouco. Quando voltamos para a mesa, Amber roubou a minha câmera e antes que eu pudesse perguntar o motivo, notei que em cima da mesa tinha um bolo e logo em seguida todos ao meu redor começaram a cantar a tão conhecida música de _parabéns para você_. Obviamente meu rosto ficou em chamas, mas eu controlei a vontade de me esconder e entrei na brincadeira quando todos começaram a gritar ao meu redor. No final das contas, o bolo estava uma delícia e eu já estava quase pensando que as surpresas tinham acabado, quando Edward me chamou até uma parte mais afastada e então colocou um par de fones de ouvidos em mim, poucos antes de me conectar seu celular neles e então relevar que eu estava em uma chamada de vídeo com Alice e Rosalie.

Foi quase impossível segurar o choro enquanto eu falava com as duas. Eu tinha passado todo esse tempo focando na saudades que eu sentia de Edward, que eu realmente não me deixei pensar no quanto eu sentia falta das minhas duas melhores amigas de Londres. Nós conversamos por alguns minutos, mas quando a música começou a ficar insuportável demais para elas conseguirem me ouvir direito, prometemos que faríamos uma outra chamada de vídeo em breve e eu voltei para a mesa, não perdendo tempo para me jogar nos braços de Edward e o beijar com tudo o que eu tinha.

\- Arrumem um quarto! - Amber gritou e eu me afastei de Edward, soltando uma risadinha. Normalmente aquilo me deixaria super envergonhada, todavia eu estava feliz demais para me importar com isso.

As próximas duas horas passaram voando e quando eu dei por mim, Edward e eu estávamos sentados no banco de trás do carro de Collien e indo para a minha casa. A noite tinha sido bem melhor do que eu sequer podia imaginar e, pela primeira vez em meses, eu realmente me peguei não querendo que a noite acabasse. Quando Collien mais uma vez naquele dia parou o carro em frente a minha casa, eu me despedi dele e da minha amiga e então entrei em casa com um Edward levemente embriagado. Com toda certeza ele não estava bêbado, mas pela forma que ele estava segurando minha cintura e depositando beijos em meu pescoço enquanto eu tentava abrir o portão de casa, eu podia realmente dizer que o álcool estava influenciando em seu comportamento.

\- Você está tão cheirosa - ele murmurou, me virando de frente pra ele e me puxando para um beijo.

Soltei um suspiro contra seus lábios e enlacei os braços em seu pescoço, aproveitando um pouco do silêncio da casa, antes de me afastar e então puxar Edward pela mão em direção ao meu quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

\- Hm - eu comecei, de repente me sentindo tímida. Edward soltou uma risada, e fez um carinho em meu queixo com o polegar. - Eu vou tirar a maquiagem e me preparar para dormir.

\- Dormir? - provocou e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

\- Você entendeu - murmurei e ele me lançou aquele combo de sorriso mais piscadinha que sempre me deixava de pernas bambas.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos nos preparar para _dormir_ então…

Revirando os olhos para seu humor, entrei no banheiro e comecei a tirar a minha maquiagem, enquanto Edward tirava a roupa no quarto. Eu estava guardando minha escova de dentes quando ele entrou no banheiro usando apenas uma cueca boxer verde musgo e eu mordi os lábios, dando um selinho rápido em seus lábios e então voltei para o quarto para tirar meu vestido e me joguei na cama, aproveitando os poucos segundos sozinha para postar a foto que eu tinha tirado com Hannah.

\- Já está pronta para dormir? - Edward perguntou em tom de provocação, parando ao lado da cama e me observando de cima a baixo. Assim como ele, eu não tinha optado por colocar um pijama, então eu estava usando apenas um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de renda rosa.

Me peguei sorrindo com a forma que ele estava me encarando e ele sorriu de volta, se inclinando na cama e tirando meu celular das minhas mãos, pouco antes de tomar meus lábios em um beijo novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que me fazia ficar deitada na cama com o seu corpo em cima do meu. Soltei um pequeno gemido, aproveitando a sensação, e enterrei meus dedos no cabelo dele, fazendo um leve carinho em sua nuca enquanto ele acariciava minha cintura com sua mão livre. Aos poucos nós fomos nos entregando cada vez mais ao momento e não demorou muito para Edward começar a descer seus lábios pelo meu corpo, parando pouco antes de chegar em minha calcinha, o que me fez contorcer um pouco na cama.

\- Você é tão linda - ele disse com admiração, mais uma vez passando os olhos pelo meu corpo. - Tão linda.

\- Edward… - eu murmurei, esticando o braço para puxá-lo para mim novamente. Por mais que eu amasse quando ele me tocava com seus dedos e com a sua língua, eu estava sendo tomada por uma súbita vontade de tê-lo. Eu não precisava de enrolações, não precisava de palavras bonitas ou de preliminares. Naquele momento a única coisa que eu precisava era dele. Exclusivamente dele.

Parecendo entender perfeitamente o que eu precisava, ele passou a mão em minha barriga lentamente até chegar na barra da minha calcinha e então, ainda seguindo seu ritmo torturante, a retirou e a jogou em algum canto do quarto, pouco antes de fazer o mesmo com a sua boxer. Aproveitei o momento para tirar meu sutiã e ele mal tinha caído no chão quando Edward já estava novamente em cima de mim, me beijando com todo o fervor possível. Era um daqueles beijos intensos, cheios de suspiros e pequenos gemidos, enquanto nossas mãos lutavam em algum tipo de batalha para conseguir tocar todas as partes dos nossos corpos possíveis e minutos depois eu precisei segurar meus gemidos quando eu finalmente pude senti-lo entrar em mim. Lentamente como só ele sabia fazer, me levando ao céu e ao inferno ao mesmo tempo. Enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura e ele aproveitou a nova posição para investir mais fundo, enquanto usava sua mão livre para acariciar meu corpo de uma forma que me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse em chamas. Eu sabia que eu não ia durar muito tempo. Tudo estava íntimo demais, intenso demais… _bom_ demais.

\- Edward… - eu chamei baxinho novamente, enterrando meus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto eu sentia meu clímax me atingir.

\- Ugh! - Edward grunhiu, aumentando a velocidade dos seus movimentos, segundos antes de finalmente explodir em mim e então enterrar sua cabeça em meu pescoço, depositando alguns beijos ali.

Por alguns minutos, nenhum de nós dois se mexeu. Ficamos naquela mesma posição - Edward com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço e eu fazendo um carinho em sua nuca -, enquanto deixávamos a nossa respiração voltar ao normal e aproveitávamos aquela sensação maravilhosa que era o êxtase pós-sexo. De fato Edward e eu já tínhamos transado durante o final de semana, mas desta vez tinha sido diferente. Era como se pela primeira vez desde que eu tivesse voltado para Cabo, nós dois tivéssemos realmente nos conectado novamente. Soltei um suspiro, sentindo Edward dar um último beijo em meu pescoço e então ele se apoiou com os cotovelos na cama e afastou o rosto do meu pescoço, olhando para seu pulso, antes de voltar a me encarar com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

\- Feliz aniversário, Bella - murmurou, se inclinando para me dar um último beijo.

* * *

 ** _Mais um capítulo recheado com a fofura e o amarinho desses dois. Bellinha finalmente se sentindo inspirada para vloggar novamente e super feliz com a interação do Edward com os amigos dela. Com essa fofura toda fica até difícil pensar que o Edward só está ali a passeio e já já volta pra Londres... Enfim, o que acharam do capítulo? Não deixem de comentar me contando se gostaram ou não e quais são suas teorias para o futuro da fanfic. :p Bjs bjs e até o próximo capítulo - que vai ser postado bem rápido porque eu já comecei a escrever. s2_**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Oi, oi! Antes do capítulo só uma resposta rápida: uma leitora perguntou porque a Bella não é negra (o que é uma pergunta válida) e como o review foi anônimo vou responder aqui. Acho que a pergunta é pelo fato da Bella ser da África do Sul, bom, ao contrário do que muitos pensam a África do Sul tem uma parte da população significante que é branca e a própria Bella fala sobre isso em Mad Swan (sobre as pessoas só enxergarem a África pelos esteriótipos). Além disso a Bella já é uma personagem pronta, eu só brinco com ela e os outros personagens da saga.**

 **Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Bella POV** _._

Pelo segundo dia seguido fui acordada com Edward distribuindo beijinhos em meu rosto e então me permiti aproveitar a sensação um pouquinho, antes de abrir os olhos e encontrar meu namorado me olhando com uma expressão apaixonada. Abri um sorriso para ele e então virei o rosto em sua direção para lhe dar um beijo de bom dia, antes de me sentar na cama e descobri que aparentemente Edward já havia saído da cama e agora usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa preta. Ele ainda tinha vergonha de usar o pijama dele fora do quarto - não que ele usasse muito quando estava dentro do quarto também.

\- O que você está fazendo vestido? - perguntei, coçando os olhos e me acostumando com o fato de estar acordada.

\- Sua mãe e eu fizemos café da manhã - respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso e então me estendeu meu pijama que estava jogado no chão do quarto. - Vamos.

Grunhindo um pouquinho, vesti o pijama e então dei uma rápida passada no banheiro, antes de acompanhar Edward até a sala de jantar e então encontrar a mesa completamente recheada de comidinhas gostosas. Aparentemente, minha mãe e Edward arrumaram uma maneira de se ocuparem enquanto eu dormia, pois na mesa eu podia ver waffles de frutas vermelhas, croissants, alguns morangos picados, uma tigela com mirtilos e framboesas, calda de maple, suco de laranja e tudo o que uma garota podia querer para o seu café da manhã, além de alguns presente embrulhados.

\- Wow - murmurei, olhando tudo ao meu redor. Eles até mesmo tinham colocado uma mini-decoração na parede, com balões de estrela prata e para fechar tudo dois balões dourados de gás hélio com a minha idade.

\- Feliz aniversário! - minha mãe disse, vindo em minha direção e me abraçando apertado. - 22 anos, eu mal posso acreditar!

\- Você disse isso no ano passado - brinquei, a abraçando de volta e ela me deu um tapinha no ombro. - Obrigada, mãe. Quero dizer, não só pela felicitação, mas por arrumar tudo isso…

\- Tudo pelo meu bebê - disse e então se afastou, indo até Edward e enlaçando o braço dele com o dela. - Além do mais, eu tive uma grande ajuda de um certo britânico apaixonado… Você tem um namorado e tanto, meu bem - me lançou uma piscadinha.

\- Com certeza - respondi sorrindo e então soltei uma risadinha quando notei que Edward tinha corado um pouco com o elogio.

\- Não foi nada - respondeu coçando a cabeça com a mão livre e eu soltei outra risadinha. Ver meu namorado todo tímido era maravilhoso. Ele ficava completamente fofo e eu só queria esmagar ele em um abraçado.

\- Nada de ficar tímido, querido - minha mãe disse, beliscando a bochecha dele e então nos guiou até a mesa. - Agora vamos comer antes que os waffles esfriem.

Maneando a cabeça, segui minha mãe - que estava elétrica demais por ainda ser nove da manhã - e então me sentei na cadeira especial que ela tinha decorado na ponta da mesa, antes de começar a me servir, sendo seguida por Edward e então pela minha mãe. Abri um sorriso de canto quando notei que Edward trocou o suco natural de laranja por uma xícara de café, mas não falei nada. Ele sempre tinha sido meio viciado e mesmo quando eu tentei enganar a sua obsessão por chá preto não tinha dado muito certo. O que ele realmente amava era o gosto do café e não a cafeína correndo por suas veias. De qualquer forma, a melhor parte de tudo estava sendo comer ao lado de Edward e minha mãe enquanto conversávamos sobre coisas bobas. Tudo parecia tão familiar e confortável que foi impossível não sentir uma pontada de saudades do meu pai. Eu tinha certeza que ele iria adorar conhecer Edward e os dois iriam se dar super bem, principalmente com o vício em café. Soltei um suspiro triste e balancei a cabeça, repetindo mentalmente que meu pai provavelmente estava me vigiando de longe e estava muito feliz por mim, por isso eu não tinha razão para chorar.

Senti uma mão apertar a minha levemente e olhei para Edward, que tinha um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios. Eu amava como ele me conhecia e como ele conhecia a minha linguagem corporal como ninguém. Bastava um suspiro para ele saber que eu precisava de algum conforto.

\- Vocês são tão fofos! - minha mãe comemorou, quebrando um pouco do momento e Edward voltou com sua mão para garfo, mas não antes de me lançar um sorriso.

Sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem, voltei minha atenção para o meu prato e então coloquei mais um pouco de calda de maple por cima do waffle, acrescentando também mais alguns mirtilos. Minha mãe e Edward realmente tinham se esforçado para fazer tudo aquilo, visto que nenhum dos dois sabiam cozinhar muito bem - minha mãe principalmente - e eu precisava assumir que eles tinham se superado, pois eu provavelmente nunca tinha comido um waffle tão rápido - ou repetido tantas vezes - como tinha feito com aquele. O café da manhã como um todo estava maravilhoso e assim que eu engoli a minha última garfada, minha mãe abriu soltou um gritinho e então anunciou que era hora dos presentes. Me sentindo animada com a ideia, comecei a abrir as embalagens, sorrindo quando vi que ela tinha me comprado algumas roupas e um chapéu novo para a minha mini-coleção.

\- Ok! Agora o presente mais importante de todos - disse animada e então me entregou um envelope. - Abre, abre, abre!

\- Ok, eu estou abrindo - respondi com uma risada e então ofeguei, vendo do que se tratava. - Sério?

\- Yep - respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Você tem certeza? - indaguei, ainda sem acreditar no que eu tinha em minhas mãos. - Mas eu já passei o Natal passado longe de você.

\- Meu bem, está tudo bem - prometeu e eu me levantei da mesa, indo abraçá-la.

\- Obrigada - respondi segurando a vontade de chorar, pois ela tinha acabado de me entregar uma passagem para poder passar o Natal com Edward na Inglaterra e, mesmo o Natal sendo só daqui dois meses, eu mal podia esperar. Me virei para anunciar o presente para Edward e então estreitei os olhos. - Você já sabia!

\- É claro que eu sabia - riu, dando um beijo na minha mão. - Renée não tinha certeza de quais eram meus planos para o Natal e queria checar. Como se eu fosse preferir fazer outra coisa que não fosse passar o Natal ao seu lado.

\- Bobo - murmurei e ele apertou minha mão levemente, me estendendo um presente.

Sorri quando vi que se tratava de uma pequena coletânea de discos de vinil dos Beatles e o agradeci com um beijinho, sabendo que eu tinha comentado sobre essa coletânea com ele alguns meses atrás quando estávamos em Liverpool para o dia dos namorados. Ainda sorrindo feito uma boba, coloquei ela junto com os outros presentes e então me virei para Edward e minha mãe, pronta para agradecê-los mais uma vez por tudo isso, mas parei quando Edward levantou a mão em sinal para que eu esperasse. Pelo canto do olho, vi minha mãe com um sorriso de quem também sabia o que estava por vir e eu senti um calor no coração, adorando como os dois estavam cheio de segredos juntos e se dando super bem.

\- Isso não é tudo - disse, sorrindo torto e eu o olhei confusa. - Por que você não vai se trocar? Sua mãe já me emprestou o carro e eu quero te levar para um lugar.

\- Só você arrumaria uma forma de me surpreender com um lugar na minha própria cidade - murmurei soltando uma risadinha e então fui para o quarto, tentando decidir o que vestir.

Depois de escolher um macaquinho de manga cumprida preto com estampa floral e fazer uma maquiagem básica, calcei minhas sapatilhas e coloquei o chapéu que minha mãe tinha me dado. Quando voltei para a sala de jantar toda a comida da mesa já tinha sido guarda e, após me despedir da minha mãe, Edward e eu seguimos nosso caminho para a garagem. No final das contas o lugar que Edward tinha escolhido para me surpreender era uma fazenda que ficava na saída da cidade e mais uma vez eu me peguei sorrindo com a forma que sua mente sempre conseguia arrumar formas de me surpreender.

\- Levando em conta esse sorriso posso considerar que você gosta daqui? - perguntou, segurando minha mão enquanto caminhávamos em direção à entrada.

A fazenda dos Blake era bastante conhecida na cidade, não só pela produção de alimentos, mas por possuir uma enorme lagoa onde as pessoas sentavam ao redor para fazer piqueniques e também pelo fato de ter vários animaizinhos que eles resgatavam e, depois de cuidarem, colocavam para adoção. Eu me lembrava de passar vários dias nos verões quando eu era pequena naquele lugar.

\- Aqui é lindo - suspirei. - É impossível não gostar. Faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que vim aqui, então obrigada por me trazer.

\- Disponha - respondeu, colocando o braço ao meu redor e se inclinando para um beijo rápido.

Como já era de se esperar, a fazenda continuava maravilhosa e foi de tirar o fôlego ver como tudo ficava ainda mais bonito agora que estávamos na primavera e tudo já tinha florescido. Aproveitei para tirar algumas fotos do blog e até mesmo convencer Edward a tirar uma foto comigo enquanto estávamos indo para a lagoa. Como estávamos sozinhos um funcionário precisou tirar, mas ainda assim fiquei feliz com o resultado final e, após editá-la um pouquinho, postei em meu Instagram com uma legenda fofa e então continuamos nosso caminho. Edward tinha contratado o serviço de guia na fazenda, então passamos as próximas horas conhecendo todos os lugares da fazenda e então brincando com os bichinhos. Eu precisei segurar a vontade de chorar de fofura quando o guia nos levou até os coelhinhos e eu pude fazer carinho neles e então alimentá-los. Eu costumava brincar bastante com os coelhinhos aqui quando eu era pequena e era sempre minha parte favorita das visitas à Fazenda dos Blake. Eu me lembrava de ter cogitado a adotar um quando fiquei mais velha, mas com tudo o que acabou acontecendo com meu pai eu acabei deixando de lado e com o tempo a ideia foi deixando minha mente, mas estava sendo bom poder estar naquele ambiente de volta. Ele me trazia boas lembranças de quando eu era criança.

\- Minha mãe te contou sobre esse lugar? - indaguei, fazendo carinho em um coelho mais peludinho que os outros.

\- Talvez - respondeu com um sorriso aberto e eu revirei os olhos. - Ok, ok. Você pode ou não ter comentado algo em enquanto dormia sobre "coelhinhos fofinhos" em uma de nossas sessões no skype algumas semanas atrás e então eu conversei com sua mãe sobre isso e acabei descobrindo.

\- Eu falo enquanto eu durmo? - perguntei chocada, ficando de pé e ele soltou uma risada gostosa. Estreitei os olhos e cruzei os braços debaixo do peito.

\- Não sempre - disse, descruzando meus braços e me abraçando. - Só quando você está ansiosa ou agitada.

\- A gente namora tem um ano e você nunca pensou em me contar isso? - perguntei e ele abriu um sorriso, me dando um beijo longo. Quando ele finalmente separou nossos lábios minhas pernas já estavam bambas e minha respiração ofegante. - Wow. Qual o motivo do beijo?

\- Por te ter em minha vida por um ano - respondeu, me dando um selinho e então me encarou. - De qualquer forma, não se preocupe com essa história de falar enquanto dorme… você geralmente fala coisas que mal consigo distinguir. Isso ou você fala meu nome.

\- Hum - murmurei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. - Tudo bem. Mas só porque é impossível ficar brava com você. Principalmente quando você fica todo fofo me olhando assim.

\- Então quer dizer que eu sou fofo, uh? - perguntou, ainda me abraçando pela cintura e nos balançando de um lado para o outro.

\- Você sabe que sim - murmurei e ele soltou outra risada, roubando mais um beijo e então se afastou.

\- E você é maravilhosa - disse, estendendo a mão em minha direção. - Acha que já brincou o suficiente com esses coelhos?

\- Não tanto quanto queria - respondi com um biquinho. Eu tinha me esquecido do meu amor por coelhinhos fofos. - Mas tudo bem. O que você tem planejado para agora?

\- Eu ouvi dizer que aqui eles fazem um dos melhores sorvetes da cidade - disse, segurando minha mão e caminhando comigo em direção à sorveteria.

E os sorvetes ali realmente eram os melhores, pois tudo era fabricado de forma orgânica e na própria fazenda. Além do mais eles colocavam esses biscoitinhos fofos em formato de animais como decoração e era impossível de resistir. Por isso, apesar de termos comido horrores no café da manhã, Edward e eu pedimos um para cada e então fomos aproveitar o sorvete enquanto apreciávamos a vista da lagoa. Por ser domingo, o lugar estava bem cheio e várias crianças estavam correndo pelo gramado, enquanto seus pais vigiavam de longe. Depois de mais algumas fotos e de terminarmos o sorvete, Edward e eu voltamos para o carro e então ele colocou algumas direções no GPS de um restaurante e começou a dirigir.

\- Quem vê você me guiando pela cidade e me levando para os lugares nem pensa que você é o turista aqui - provoquei e ele sorriu torto, fazendo um carinho em minha coxa.

\- O que posso fazer? Eu amo surpreender minha namorada e planejar as coisas para ela - disse, e eu soltei um suspiro. Se eu não fosse eu, certamente eu morreria de inveja da garota que namorasse Edward. É claro que, assim como todo mundo, ele tinha um defeito ou dois, mas era impossível focar nessas coisas quando ele era tão fofo e prestativo comigo. - Que carinha é essa?

\- Só pensando em como eu me odiaria por ser sua namorada caso eu não fosse eu - expliquei.

\- Bom, para a sua sorte você _é_ você e eu não pretendo ter nenhuma outra namorada - respondeu, aproveitando o semáforo fechado para me dar um rápido beijo. - Além do mais, você age como se eu não fosse extremamente sortudo por te ter ao meu lado. Como eu disse mais cedo, você é maravilhosa, Bella. E eu sempre agradeço por você me deixar fazer parte da sua vida e acompanhar sua evolução.

\- Ugh! Você não pode ser tão fofo assim quando estamos em um carro e eu não posso te encher de beijos! - exclamei e ele soltou uma risada, desligando o carro.

\- Bom… como pode ver, acabamos de chegar e o carro está desligado - provocou e eu maneei a cabeça, me inclinado entre os bancos e o puxando para um beijo demorado.

Infelizmente fomos interrompidos algum tempo depois com batidas na janela e, soltando um suspiro longo, me afastei dos lábios viciantes do meu namorado para ver quem estava atrapalhando nosso beijo e então ninguém menos do que a minha melhor amiga, que tinha um sorriso provocador nos lábios enquanto nos olhava com diversão. Uh. Eu ouviria sobre isso por semanas agora. Parecendo imaginar o que eu estava pensando, Edward soltou uma risada e então me deu um selinho rápido, antes de tirar a chave da ignição para podermos sair do carro. Amber me cumprimentou com um abraço animado, me desejando mais uma vez feliz aniversário e então entramos no restaurante que aparentemente ela tinha combinado com Edward. Collien estava nos esperando em uma das mesas e foi a minha vez de lançar um olhar para a minha amiga, que resolveu me ignorar e então se sentou ao lado do seu novo _amigo_.

O almoço foi simplesmente maravilhoso e a conversa tinha corrido de forma espontânea e alegre. Eu ainda não tinha superado o fato de que minha melhor amiga e meu namorado tinham se dado tão bem e já se tratavam como velhos amigos. Principalmente com o fato de que Edward geralmente era super fechado com pessoas que não faziam parte do seu ciclo de amizade. Eu ainda me lembrava de quando tinha chegado em Londres e em como no começo eu mal via ele. Quero dizer, é claro que no começo _eu_ não saía muito com o pessoal, mas mesmo assim eu me lembrava de Alice comentando sobre isso. De qualquer forma, durante o almoço tudo ocorreu de forma tranquila e eu pude aproveitar também para conhecer Collien mais um pouco. Eu tinha a impressão de ele que começaria a aparecer cada vez mais em nosso grupo e eu não podia estar mais feliz. Amber era maravilhosa e Collien parecia ser o par ideal para ela.

Depois do almoço, Edward e eu demos mais uma volta pela cidade e desta vez eu consegui bancar a guia turística pra ele, antes de irmos para casa descansar um pouco antes do jantar com a minha mãe - que também tinha sido maravilhoso. E assim o resto da semana tinha se passado. Edward pode conhecer minha faculdade na segunda-feira e conversar com meus outros amigos em um ambiente mais tranquilo quando fomos comer pizza na terça-feira. Na quarta-feira nós tivemos um encontro duplo com Amber e Collien e fomos ao cinema e então saímos para tomar sorvete na beira da praia. Já na quinta-feira preferimos ter um tempo só para nós dois e ficamos em casa curtindo um a companhia do outro enquanto ele ainda estava por aqui. Minha mãe tinha casualmente ido encontrar algumas amigas para nos dar mais privacidade e então pudemos nos entregar um ao outro sem medo de alguém nos ouvir ou algo do tipo. Não que eu fosse notar caso ela estivesse em casa, no entanto. Edward e eu estávamos tão envolvidos em nossa própria bolha particular que o mundo poderia explodir fora do meu quarto e eu sequer escutaria. Naquela noite, mais uma vez, eu pude dormir nos braços de Edward e então aproveitei o máximo.

Todavia, tudo que era bom chegava ao fim e, na sexta-feira de manhã, eu precisei controlar minhas lágrimas enquanto eu trocava de roupa para levar Edward até o aeroporto da cidade. Mais cedo nós dois tínhamos tomado banho juntos, mas nada aconteceu. Ficamos apenas abraçados enquanto a água caía em nossos corpos, silenciosamente memorizando aquele momento.

\- Vocês já estão prontos? - minha mãe perguntou, batendo levemente na porta do meu quarto e eu olhei para Edward, que tinha acabado de fechar o zíper da sua mala.

Depois de conferir mais uma vez se tinha pegado tudo, nós seguimos para fora do meu quarto e em direção à garagem. Minha mãe tinha se oferecido para dirigir, pois assim Edward e eu ainda teríamos um tempo para nós dois e eu a agradeci com um beijo na bochecha, antes de silenciosamente entrar no banco de trás e ser acompanhada por Edward, que prontamente me envolveu em um abraço. Eu sabia que seria difícil me despedir dele mais uma vez, mas eu estava tentando focar nos últimos minutos em que eu ainda podia sentir seu cheiro e sua companhia. E ele parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa, enquanto levemente acariciava meu cabelo e depositava alguns beijos no topo da minha cabeça. Minha mãe entendeu a nossa necessidade de privacidade e seguiu o caminho até o aeroporto também em silêncio, o que era bastante incomum para ela. Eu sabia que ela também sentiria um pouco de saudades de Edward. Durante os dias em que ele esteve aqui, os dois tinham se aproximado bastante.

Quando inevitavelmente chegamos ao aeroporto, minha mãe preferiu se despedir de Edward do lado de fora e, depois de abraçá-lo e trocar algumas palavras sussurradas, ele voltou a pegar a minha mão e seguimos até a fila do check-in e então até o portão de embarque, onde eu prontamente o abracei apertado, deixando finalmente que as lágrimas caíssem. Não era justo que tínhamos que nos separar assim, mas eu sabia que pelo menos por agora era o necessário. Eu tinha minha vida e minha faculdade aqui e Edward tinha a vida dele e a faculdade dele lá na Inglaterra.

\- Eu queria que você pudesse ficar - murmurei contra seu peito e ele me abraçou apertado.

\- Eu também - respondeu e então segurou meu queixo em uma de suas mãos e me fazendo olhar pra cima. Por alguns segundos, ele apenas ficou me olhando, como se estivesse tentando mais uma vez me memorizar e então, quando o número do seu voo foi chamado, ele me puxou de encontro aos seus lábios e me beijou com tudo o que ele tinha naquele momento, me fazendo esquecer por alguns segundos que estávamos no aeroporto e que ele estava voltando para Londres. - Eu te amo muito, Bella. É uma droga termos que nos despedir de novo, mas em breve nós vamos estar juntos de novo.

\- Eu sei - murmurei contra seus lábios. - Obrigada por essa semana incrível. Eu também te amo muito.

Ele apenas sorriu como resposta e então me deu um beijo rápido.

\- Eu preciso ir.

\- Eu sei - tentei abri um sorriso. - Boa viagem.

E, com um último beijo, ele caminhou em direção ao portão de embarque. Da última vez que estivemos em um aeroporto juntos, eu tinha sido a pessoa a entrar em um avião e tinha sido uma das piores coisas que eu tive que fazer em minha vida, mas podendo sentir agora como era estar do outro lado e ser a pessoa que o assistia enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao seu voo, eu podia confirmar que a sensação era ainda pior.

Soltei um suspiro.

Agora eu só precisava me lembrar mentalmente de que em breve estaríamos juntos novamente e tudo ficaria bem.

Claro. Como se isso fosse fácil de fazer.

* * *

 _Awww... chegou a tão temida hora do Edward ir embora! :( Fiquei triste pela Belinha, mas ele ir embora vai acelerar uns acontecimentos na fic! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam! Obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo anterior s2_

 _ps: pra quem não viu, eu postei um extra em ABM e outro em MS! Dá uma conferida lá. :)_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Wow, dois meses sem capítulo novo. Não tenho muito o que dizer, só que minha vida está uma bagunça e um bloqueio gigante me impediu de fazer qualquer coisa. Desculpem pela demora e obrigada pela paciência. Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

 **Betada e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e Leili Pattz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **Bella POV** _._

Ter deixado Edward no aeroporto tinha sido mais difícil do que eu sequer podia esperar. Me despedir dele uma vez tinha sido difícil, porém, ter que me despedir dele novamente tinha sido ainda pior. O caminho de volta à minha casa foi feito em completo silêncio. Minha mãe entendeu que eu precisava ficar no meu mundinho, por isso, quando eu cheguei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto, ela não comentou. Por horas eu fiquei deitada em minha cama, aproveitando o cheirinho delicioso que ele tinha deixado em meus lençóis e foi só quando horas mais tarde meu estômago começou a reclamar de fome, que eu me arrisquei a ir até a cozinha para comer algo. Parecendo saber que eu precisaria de conforto, minha mãe tinha preparado um dos meus pratos favoritos e juntas comemos a lasanha enquanto um programa qualquer passava na televisão.

\- Eu acho que eu vou me deitar um pouco - murmurei, alguns minutos mais tarde.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, princesa - ela respondeu, me dando um abraço apertado e então me soltando alguns minutos depois.

Abri um sorriso pequeno pra ela e então voltei para meu mundinho.

E assim foram os próximos dias e semanas. No fundo eu sabia que seria difícil, mas nada realmente tinha me preparado para sentir como eu estava. Podia parecer drama, ou algo do tipo, mas eu realmente me sentia como se uma parte de mim estava faltando. Eu sabia que no momento isso não era possível, mas eu simplesmente só queria que eu não precisasse me despedir dele toda vez, porém, para que isso pudesse se tornar realidade, uma grande mudança teria que acontecer. Infelizmente, ainda não era hora para isso. Eu ainda tinha minha faculdade para terminar e uma vida para acertar aqui e Edward também tinha sua vida e sua faculdade em Londres.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que os primeiro dias tinham sido bem horríveis e eu me peguei me afundando cada vez mais no mesmo buraco que eu tinha acabado quando voltei de Londres alguns meses atrás. Só que desta vez tudo parecia ainda pior. Foi só quando no final da segunda semana Amber e Hannah fizeram uma pequena intervenção e aparecerem no meu quarto pelo sábado de manhã, que eu percebi que não podia continuar daquela forma. Por mais difícil que fosse, eu sabia que não podia simplesmente parar minha vida agora que Edward não estava mais aqui. Além do mais, não era como se nós dois tivéssemos terminado o nosso relacionamento ou algo do tipo. Nós ainda nos falávamos praticamente todos os dias e trocávamos mensagens sempre que possível. De qualquer forma, quando minhas amigas apareceram para dar um basta na minha atitude, com muito esforço eu me levantei da cama e tomei um banho longo, antes de vestir uma roupa adequada e então segui elas até o carro de Amber. Aparentemente estávamos indo almoçar juntas.

\- O que você quer comer? - Amber perguntou, quando paramos em um semáforo.

\- O que vocês decidirem está bem pra mim - respondi, sorrindo pequeno quando vi uma mensagem de Edward me desejando bom dia.

 _ **Bom dia, princesa. Acordei com um sorriso no rosto após sonhar com você. Como está indo seu dia? - E.**_

Soltando um suspiro apaixonado, rapidamente digitei uma mensagem.

 _ **Bom dia, lindo. Sonhar com você sempre me deixa com um sorriso no rosto também. Estou indo almoçar com Amber e Hannah. E você? - B.**_

\- Pelo sorrisinho no rosto não preciso nem perguntar de quem essa mensagem era - Amber provocou e eu revirei os olhos, mas acabei abrindo outro sorriso também. O tempo separados era realmente horrível, mas eu não podia negar como eu me sentia cada vez que recebia uma mensagem de Edward. Por mais boba que fosse.

\- Eu estou no clima de comer algo diferente - Hannah disse, voltando ao assunto anterior. - Talvez comida tailandesa?

\- Hm, pode ser - respondi, dando de ombros, e voltei minha atenção para as mensagens de Edward.

Acabamos escolhendo comer no Wang Thai, um restaurante que ficava próximo a praia de Lagoon. De acordo com Hannah, os comentários sobre o local eram maravilhosos, além de ter uma boa visão da praia. Assim que chegamos, pedimos ao garçom para nos colocar em uma mesa com uma boa vista e, após alguns minutos olhando para o cardápio, fizemos nossos pedidos.

Enquanto esperávamos, rapidamente caímos em uma conversa agradável e infelizmente não pude deixar de notar como Amber estava se segurando para não falar muito sobre seu novo relacionamento com Collien. Eu sabia que o motivo disso era pelos últimos acontecimentos e que provavelmente ela sentia como se estivesse se gabando do seu novo relacionamento na minha frente enquanto eu ainda estava lamentando o fato de Edward não estar aqui comigo, mas eu rapidamente a assegurei que estava tudo bem e que eu estava mais do que feliz por ela ter encontrado uma pessoa que a fazia tão bem. Era claro como ela e Collien formavam um casal bonito e como os dois se gostavam. É claro que eu sentia falta de Edward e, por mais que eu não gostava, ouvir minha amiga falando sobre seu novo relacionamento me deixava com uma pontada de ciúmes, mas eu fiz o meu melhor para ignorar isso. Por meses, Amber me ouviu falar sobre Edward e sobre como ele era maravilhoso e me fazia feliz, e minha amiga nunca disse nada negativo ou demonstrou estar cansada ou algo do tipo. Então o mínimo que eu podia fazer era sorrir e ouvir tudo o que Amber tinha para dizer sobre o seu namorado maravilhoso. Por mais que no fundo eu ainda me sentisse triste pelo fato de que meu namorado a essa hora já estava em outro continente.

\- Você fazem um casal tão bonito - Hannah comentou, suspirando um pouco. - Ele é todo alto, forte e você fica tão pequena perto dele… E sem contar com aquela pele maravilhosa dele! Não tem uma mancha ou uma linha sequer!

\- Eu sei - minha amiga soltou uma risadinha e eu abri um sorriso. Apesar da pequena onda de ciúmes que eu sentia, eu não podia deixar de ficar feliz por Amber.

Em todo caso, nos próximos dias, eu comecei a me distrair o máximo que podia e tentei não deixar que a saudades que eu sentia de Edward me afetasse tanto assim. Eu tinha conseguido fazer isso da primeira vez e certamente conseguiria fazer uma segunda. Pelo menos esse era meu mantra. Por isso, quando o mês de Outubro finalmente chegou, eu resolvi que meu blog precisava de um pouco de atenção e então passei o sábado inteiro editando os vídeos e as fotos do meu aniversário e dos dias de Edward aqui.

 _Sábado, 04 de Outubro, 2015._

 _ **Finalmente 22 anos!**_

 _Eu sei que algumas semanas se passaram desde o meu aniversário, mas eu estive tão ocupada com algumas coisas nos últimos dias que não tive tempo de editar tudo antes para postar para vocês. Me desculpem por isso!_

 _Agora sobre o que importa… o meu aniversário esse ano foi melhor do que eu sequer por dia esperar! Tudo começou com Edward resolvendo me surpreender ao aparecer em minha casa na sexta-feira antes do meu aniversário. E deixa eu contar pra vocês: eu praticamente tive um ataque do coração quando cheguei em casa e encontrei meu namorado maravilhoso me esperando com um sorriso no rosto. É claro que Amber e minha mãe participaram do esquema e conseguiram me enganar direitinho._

 _A terceira parte da minha comemoração de aniversário veio por um café da manhã maravilhoso feito, novamente, por minha mãe e Edward. Os dois me prepararam uma mesa maravilhosa, com direito a balão e tudo mais! Essas panquecas maravilhosas que vocês estão vendo aqui embaixo, foi invenção da minha mãe na cozinha e não se preocupem que eu já estou planejando um vídeo para vocês explicando direitinho como fazer. Por enquanto, eu só posso garantir uma coisa: foram as panquecas mais deliciosas que eu já comi em minha vida. Sério. Só de ver a foto eu já estou com água na boca e com vontade voltar um pouquinho no tempo só para comê-las novamente! Hahahaha._

 _Ainda no domingo, Edward me surpreendeu com uma tarde em um dos meus lugares favoritos aqui em Cabo, a fazenda dos Blake - que é um lugar bastante conhecido na cidade. Não só pelo fato de abastecer a cidades com seus alimentos completamente orgânicos, mas também pelas áreas de lazer na fazenda e pela opção que os visitantes tinham de brincar com os animaizinhos que eles resgatavam e cuidavam até serem adotados. Olhem só que fofura esse coelhinho! Foi preciso me segurar bastante para simplesmente não adotá-lo ou colocá-lo em minha bolsa e sair correndo. :p_

 _Enfimmm… deixando os coelhinhos fofos de lado e voltando um pouco, a real comemoração do meu aniversário aconteceu mesmo na sexta-feira à noite, quando eu e meus amigos nos reunimos no Clube 31 e eu acabei aproveitando para gravar um pouquinho dessa noite maravilhosa para vocês._

 _Espero que gostem do vídeo. Os detalhes do look que eu usei estão no final do post._

 _Beijos, beijos!_

 _Postado por BSwan._

Arrumei as fotos escolhidas, anexei o vídeo ao post e, após enviar o post, divulguei o link em minhas redes sociais e então deixei o notebook de lado e resolvi aproveitar que ainda estava cedo para lavar meu cabelo, já que eu sabia que precisaria de umas boas horas pra ele realmente secar.

Após um banho rápido e já com o cabelo devidamente lavado e cheiroso, voltei para o quarto ainda enrolada em uma toalha e sorri quando vi que Edward estava me ligando no _Facetime_. Rapidamente me joguei na cama e aceitei a chamada, sorrindo ainda mais quando seu rosto apareceu na tela do meu notebook.

\- _Wow, eu definitivamente não estava esperando ser recebido assim -_ ele brincou, balançando as sobrancelhas e eu soltei uma risadinha.

\- Ops. Acabei de sair do banho e quando vi sua ligação corri para atender - expliquei, mordendo os lábios.

\- Eu não estava reclamando - provocou e eu maneei a cabeça.

\- Vou vestir uma roupa e já volto, pode ser? - sugeri e ele prontamente concordou, claro que só depois de me fazer ficar de pé e dar uma voltinha na frente da câmera. Sabendo que meu britânico me esperava e que provavelmente não teríamos muito tempo, apenas joguei um vestidinho solto por cima de um conjunto de algodão de calcinha e sutiã e então voltei para a cama. - Oi.

\- _Olá, você -_ respondeu, abrindo meu sorriso favorito e eu soltei um suspiro. Só de ver aquele sorriso meu dia já tinha valido a pena. - _Como foi o dia, linda?_

 _-_ Bastante produtivo, na verdade - respondi, me ajeitando melhor na cama. - Passei o dia editando todos os vídeos que eu filmei quando você estava aqui e depois terminei de editar o post para o blog.

\- _Eu vi isso -_ meu namorado disse, seus olhos praticamente brilhando. - _Na verdade, eu terminei de ler o post pouco antes de te ligar. Caso você tenha se esquecido eu tenho seu blog ativado para receber todas as notificações de posts._

 _-_ Você é um bobo - soltei uma risadinha, mas no fundo senti meu coração se esquentar com o carinho que ele tinha pelo meu blog e por todo apoio que ele me dava. - Enfim, como está sendo o seu dia?

\- _Incrivelmente produtivo também._

Edward então passou a me contar sobre como ele, Jasper e Emmett tinham começado o dia usando a academia do campus e então sobre como ele aproveitou para lavar algumas roupas enquanto lia um livro. Mas minha parte favorita tinha sido quando ele comentou sobre o desenho novo que estava fazendo. Eu amava quando Edward deixava seu lado artístico florescer. Ele não costumava desenhar mais tanto como quando nos conhecemos, então era ótimo quando ele finalmente resolvia desenhar. Pelos próximos quarenta minutos, Edward e eu continuamos a conversar sobre coisas bobas, até ele precisar ir se encontrar com o pessoal no flat de Alice e Rosalie para uma noite de pizza. Quando finalizamos a ligação, dei uma rápida conferida no andamento da postagem no blog e do vídeo, respondi e curti alguns comentários e então deixei o notebook de lado e finalmente saí um pouco do quarto.

\- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer - minha mãe provocou, quando me viu entrar na cozinha. - Está tudo bem, querida?

\- Tudo ótimo - respondi com um sorriso. - Eu estava falando com Edward no FaceTime.

\- Oh, e como ele está? - perguntou, servindo um pouco de vinho para ela ao mesmo tempo em que eu servia um pouco de suco para mim.

\- Ele está bem. Na verdade, ele mandou um beijo e disse que vai testar suas dicas para jogar poker hoje à noite com o pessoal.

Minha mãe soltou uma risada e eu me peguei rindo um pouco também ao imaginar Edward tentando blefar em um jogo de poker. De qualquer forma, aproveitando que nós duas estávamos ali na cozinha, resolvi preparar algo para jantarmos - visto que a habilidade culinária da minha mãe se limitava ao café da manhã - e depois de ver o que tínhamos no armário e na geladeira, acabei decidindo por fazer um espaguete à carbonara simples. Como não tínhamos pancetta, acabei usando bacon picado e então comecei a preparar o resto da receita enquanto minha mãe cuidava da louça. Como a noite estava bem agradável, acabamos comendo na sacada dos fundos enquanto conversavamos sobre nosso dia.

\- Ah, amanhã a Hannah vai vir aqui - comentei.

\- Aquela do cabelo colorido? - perguntou e eu assenti. - Algo planejado ou só um encontro casual entre amigas?

\- Nós vamos gravar um vídeo - expliquei.

Nas últimas semanas, Amber estava um pouco presa em seu novo relacionamento e aproveitando cada segundo possível ao lado de Collien, o que resultou com que Hannah e eu nos tornássemos mais próximas e ela tinha sugerido o vídeo quando comentei com ela minha paixão por receitas de Dia das Bruxas. Então íamos fazer um vídeo temático cozinhando e decorando alguns _pop cakes_.

Como combinado, no dia seguinte, Hannah chegou em minha casa pouco depois do meio dia e rapidamente começamos a montar o pequeno cenário em minha cozinha com as decorações de Dia das Bruxas que tínhamos comprado durante a semana. Quando terminamos tudo, arrumei a câmera no tripé de frente para a ilha da cozinha e após conferir se o foco estava certo, liguei a câmera e rapidamente comecei o vídeo.

\- Oi, pessoal! Como vocês podem ver pela decoração, a receita de hoje vai ser bem temática. Como o mês de Outubro já começou decidi que era hora de trazer as receitas do Dia das Bruxas para o canal e, para me ajudar com a receita de hoje, eu trouxe minha amiga Hannah.

\- Oi, gente - disse, acenando para a câmera e soltando uma risadinha. Além da decoração, nós duas tínhamos colocado também tiaras do Dia das Bruxas para entrar no clima.

\- Hannah, por que você não diz o que nós vamos fazer hoje - sugeri.

\- Oh, ok. Hoje nós vamos fazer pop cakes. Mas não pop cakes comuns… certo, Bella?

\- Não mesmo! - soltei uma risadinha. - Nós vamos fazer pop cakes do Dia das Bruxas!

Hannah soltou um gritinho animado para entrar no clima e eu soltei uma risada, adorando que até agora tudo estava indo bem. Depois de explicar quais ingredientes íamos precisar, Hannah e eu finalmente começamos a fazer a receita e cinquenta minutos depois tínhamos tudo pronto.

\- Bom, pessoal, esses foram nossos pop cakes do Dia das Bruxas! Hannah, muito obrigada por me ajudar a fazer a receita. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do vídeo. Não deixem de dar like aqui em baixo e de se inscrever no canal caso você ainda não seja inscrito. Até o próximo vídeo!

\- Tchau, tchau! - Hannah disse e então nós duas "brindamos" com um _pop cake_ antes de cada uma morder o seu. - Wow, eles realmente ficaram uma delícia - ela comentou, quando eu já tinha desligado a câmera.

\- O meu favorito é o de red velvet - disse, dando mais uma mordida. Tínhamos coberto os _pop cakes_ de red velvet com chocolate branco para fazer o Jack de O Estranho Mundo de Jack e o resultado tinha ficado perfeito. - O mais fofo e o mais delicioso.

\- Verdade - concordou, me ajudando a desfazer o cenário. - Então, quando você acha que o vídeo vai ser postado.

\- Humm… provavelmente na quarta-feira - ponderei. - Não tenho muita coisa da faculdade pra fazer essa semana, então provavelmente consigo editar entre amanhã e terça.

\- Legal - sorriu.

Surpreendentemente, consegui cumprir o que tinha falado para Hannah e na quarta-feira à noite o vídeo foi postado em meu canal e poucas horas depois eu pude ver como a parceria com Hannah tinha dado certo. Várias pessoas tinham comentado como nós duas tínhamos uma boa dinâmica e obviamente algumas estavam comentando coisas negativas como "onde Amber está?" ou "seus vídeos de receita com Alice eram mais legais", mas eu sabia que isso era apenas parte do pacote. Por mais que eu não gostasse muito. De qualquer forma, outubro estava passando mais rápido do que eu podia imaginar e logo já estávamos no final da primeira quinzena. Hannah e eu tínhamos saído juntas para escolher as fantasias de Dia das Bruxas, assim como escolher alguns itens para a gravação de um vídeo de Faça Você Mesmo que filmaríamos no final de semana.

\- Eu tenho certeza que você vai arrasar com essa fantasia! - Hannah comemorou.

\- Hum, ainda não sei muito bem - respondi, olhando o vestido que ela tinha sugerido. Um vestido tubinho vermelho não era bem a minha pedida. Principalmente se eu precisasse de usar chifrinhos vermelhos e uma capa no combo. - Acho que vou continuar procurando.

\- Ok, ok - revirou os olhos. - Mas eu vou ficar com a minha! - comemorou, abraçando a sacola com a sua fantasia de anjinho.

\- Amber ainda não respondeu sua mensagem? - perguntei. A bateria do meu celular tinha acabado pouco depois de sairmos de casa, então Hannah tinha sido encarregada de mandar uma mensagem para Amber e chamá-la para almoçar com a gente.

\- Hun? Oh, não. Ainda não - respondeu rápido e então deu de ombros. - Acho que ela deve estar ocupada com o Collien ou algo do tipo.

\- Provavelmente - suspirei. Eu realmente entendia que ela queria curtir o namorado, mas eu não tinha visto ela desde o almoço no restaurante Tailandês e isso tinha sido quase quatro semanas atrás. Eu amava Hannah e amava passar o tempo com ela gravando vídeos ou conversando sobre coisas idiotas, mas eu também sentia falta da minha melhor amiga.

\- Acho que é melhor irmos para o restaurante de uma vez, quero dizer, provavelmente Amber já deve ter feito planos para o almoço - Hannah sugeriu e eu concordei. - Ótimo! Eu pensei em comer naquele italiano delicioso do final do rua, que tal?

O lugar era um pouco mais movimentado e conhecido do que eu normalmente escolheria ir, mas acabei concordando mesmo assim. Enquanto eu pagava pelos itens que tinha comprado, Hannah ficou entretida em seu celular por alguns minutos e então fomos até seu carro para deixar as sacolas e então, aproveitando dia ensolarado e o estacionamento já pago, resolvemos ir andando até o restaurante.

\- Você devia ter trazido sua câmera de vlog - Hannah comentou, enquanto descíamos a rua.

\- Verdade, mas acabei nem pensando nisso direito. Seria uma boa introdução para nosso ví-

\- Hum, com licença? - uma voz tímida interrompeu o que eu estava dizendo e eu olhei para frente, notando uma garota de talvez uns quinze anos olhando em minha direção.

\- Sim?

\- Você é a Bella, né? Do madswanstea? - perguntou animada e eu notei como seu corpo estava praticamente tremendo de animação. Sorrindo para ela, afirmei com a cabeça e ela soltou uma espécie de gritinho. - Eu _amo_ seus vídeos. Você poderia tirar uma foto comigo, por favor?

\- Oh, claro - respondi e desajeitadamente posei para a _sefie_ ao lado dela e de Hannah. Depois de uma conversa rápida, a garota (que eu descobri se chamar Ana) seguiu seu caminho e Hannah e eu seguimos o nosso até o restaurante. Eu sabia que boa parte das minhas leitoras eram da África do Sul, mas ainda assim eu ficava surpresa quando ocasionalmente alguma me parava na rua. O que, parando para pensar, parecia estar acontecendo com certa frequência ultimamente.

\- Pronta para comer? - Hannah perguntou quando chegamos ao restaurante. Ainda pensativa, apenas assenti e então aceitei o cardápio oferecido pelo garçom.

Talvez isso tudo fosse apenas coisa da minha cabeça.

* * *

 **Uma pequena passada de tempo no capítulo, mas agora as coisas vão começar a fazer mais sentido e vai ter um pouquinho mais de "ação" nos capítulos. O que vocês acharam desse? Alguma teoria do que pode estar acontecendo? Hmmm... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Por favor, não deixem de comentar o que acharam. Vou fazer o possível para postar o próximo o mais rápido possível! E, mais uma vez, obrigada pela paciência de sempre! 3**


	8. Capítulo 7

_Oi, oi! Perdoem pela demora, mas já sabem como é essa época de fechamento de semestre, né? Enfim, boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Capítulo Sete**

 **Bella POV _._**

 _Sábado, 01 de Novembro, 2015._

 _ **Atualização sobre a vida e pensamentos aleatórios.**_

 _O penúltimo mês do ano acabou de se iniciar e eu me peguei pensando um pouco sobre a vida. Esse post vai ser um pouco aleatório, mas eu só queria sentar um pouco e falar com vocês sobre a vida e sobre coisas bobas. Faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que eu fiz isso, não é mesmo? Vamos por tópicos do que eu gostaria de falar com vocês._

 _Primeiro:_ _ **Dia das Bruxas**_ _._

 _Como vocês sabem, ontem foi o Dia das Bruxas e, apesar de não ser uma comemoração tradicional aqui na África do Sul, eu e meus amigos nos divertimos bastante em uma festa que um dos nossos amigos deu em casa. A decoração estava maravilhosas e as fantasias melhores ainda. Aqui vai uma foto minha, de Hannah e Amber fantasiadas. Esse ano acabei escolhendo algo mais simples e fui fantasiada de bruxa mesmo! Hahaha._

 _Como foi a comemoração de vocês?_

 _Ah! E falando em comemoração… chegamos ao segundo tópico:_ _ **meu canal no YouTube.**_

 _Eu estava olhando os números mais cedo e percebi que durante a madrugada nós acabamos chegando aos 1 milhão de inscritos! Quer coisa mais insana do que essa? Eu mal conseguia acreditar quando cheguei ao meio milhão de inscritos no ano passado, mas agora ao pensar que existem pouco mais de_ _ **um milhão**_ _de vocês por aí! Eu nem sei o que dizer. O canal vem crescendo tão rapidamente nos últimos tempos que confesso que ainda estou me acostumando com tudo isso! Muito obrigada a todas vocês que me acompanham! É maravilhoso ter sempre o apoio de vocês._

 _Pensar em como o canal cresceu esse ano nos leva ao terceiro tópico de hoje:_ _ **minha faculdade.**_ _Vocês já se pegaram sentindo que talvez vocês não estão realmente fazendo aquilo que queriam? Vendo o alcance que eu consigo ter com o meu blog e com o meu canal no YouTube e vendo também as possibilidades que isso me traz, me deixou questionando… É claro que eu amo minha faculdade e acho que Design Gráfico é fascinante, mas eu não sei mais se é isso que eu quero pra minha vida. Eu acho que chegou a hora de investir em coisas novas e testar novas possibilidades… mas por enquanto são apenas ideias! Eu obviamente pretendo terminar o curso, afinal eu já estou praticamente entrando no último semestre no próximo ano e acho que apesar de não ser o que eu realmente quero para a minha carreira, foi uma experiência boa e terminar agora seria desperdiçar tudo que esses anos me trouxeram. Não concordam?_

 _E por fim, o último tópico que eu queria discutir com vocês é:_ _ **metas e vida.**_

 _Com o final do ano chegando eu fiquei pensando em uma coisa que muitas pessoas sempre fazem quando um ano novo começa: a famosa lista de tudo que a gente quer fazer durante o ano. Apesar de ser um costume que muitas pessoas que eu conheço tem, eu nunca fui muito boa em participar disso, mas ultimamente tem me parecido uma boa ideia. E vocês? O que acham desse ritual de criar metas? Vocês já conseguiram cumprir todas as metas que criaram no início do ano?_

 _Bom, acho que por hoje é só._

 _Espero que Novembro traga coisas maravilhosas para vocês._

 _Até o próximo post! s2_

 _Beijos, beijos!_

 _Postado por BSwan._

Não era sempre que eu costumava fazer um post desse estilo no blog, mas com tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas duas semanas - e na verdade nos últimos meses também -, eu acabei decidindo que seria uma boa ideia apenas sentar um pouco e conversar com as minhas leitoras. Como eu havia falado no post, esse ano o blog e o meu canal no YouTube tomaram proporções que eu não estava muito pronta para enfrentar. Mas eu sabia que, no fundo, não trocaria isso por nada no mundo. Nas últimas semanas eu me peguei cada vez mais sendo parada nas ruas de Cabo por alguma leitora local - e algumas vezes até mesmo por algumas leitoras que estavam de passagem pela cidade - e, apesar de no começo estranhar bastante, eu já estava me acostumando mais com a ideia. Edward gostava de me provocar falando que eu precisava entender que agora eu era uma pessoa famosa e praticamente uma _influenciadora digital_ , mas eu ainda achava que ele estava exagerando um pouco por ser um namorado super coruja assim. Eu não fazia nada fora do comum para ser tratada como uma celebridade, mas não podia negar que receber o carinho das minhas leitoras quando eu as encontrava pelas ruas de Cabo estava sendo ótimo para me ajudar com as últimas semanas.

Para ser sincera, não havia sido só a atenção das leitoras que eu tinha chamado atenção nos últimos tempos. O chão do meu quarto estava completamente cheio de caixas e pacotes que eu tinha recebido de algumas marcas de roupas, acessórios e coisas do tipo. Até mesmo Edward tinha ganhado algumas camisas - embora ele só fosse recebê-las quando eu o visitasse no meio de Dezembro. Eu não tinha muita ideia do que fazer com todas as caixas que eu tinha recebido, mas Hannah tinha me dado a maravilhosa ideia de fazer um vídeo de _recebidos_ para meu canal, pois assim seria uma forma de agradecer as marcas pelos presentes e acabar fazendo uma divulgação para eles. Eu já tinha assistido vários vídeos do tipo, então acabei concordando com a ideia.

Nós tínhamos gravado o vídeo no dia anterior e ela me ajudou entregando as caixas e abrindo as embalagens para mim. Eu estava gostando de passar esse tempo com a Hannah e de me envolver mais nessa parte do blog. Nas últimas semanas eu continuava não saindo - ou vendo - Amber tanto quanto gostaria, mas eu entendia que ela estava em um relacionamento e que eventualmente era fácil demais se perder no momento. Eu tinha levado um tempo, mas eu finalmente tinha chegado em uma fase que eu só conseguia sentir felicidade pela minha amiga. Sim, eu ainda sentia falta de Edward e sentia falta de passar um tempo com a minha melhor amiga, mas as coisas aconteciam do jeito que precisavam acontecer. De qualquer forma, o vídeo de recebidos tinha ficado mais longo do que eu esperava e eu acabei dividindo ele em duas partes para não ficar um vídeo de vinte minutos. A primeira parte ia ser postada no meio da semana.

\- Assim ficou ótimo! - Hannah disse, quando terminou de assistir a primeira parte alguns dias depois. - Acho que você ter dividido ele em duas partes foi uma boa escolha.

\- É - concordei. - Eu não queria que ficasse um vídeo massante com vinte minutos onde eu só ficava mostrando as coisas que ganhei. E a propósito, eu nem sei o que vou fazer com tudo isso. Se você quiser pegar alguma roupa ou maquiagem sinta-se à vontade.

\- Sério? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando e eu soltei uma risadinha.

\- Claro! Você tem sido ótima comigo nas últimas semanas com toda essa ajuda que tem me dado nos vídeos e tudo mais - a agradeci. - Aliás, você é ótima com essa coisa toda de blog.

\- Obrigada - sorriu. - Eu acho que nunca falei isso pra você, mas eu sempre tive vontade de ter o meu próprio blog. Sabe… um espaço onde posso falar sobre moda e coisas que me interessam. Mas eu nunca tive muito incentivo para isso. Além do mais, quem iria ler as coisas que eu tenho para postar? - deu de ombros.

\- Eu acho a sua cara! - a incentivei. - Você já tem um tema em mente?

\- Acho que coisas no geral - respondeu timidamente. - Meio como o que você faz. Fazer postagens sobre coisas aleatórias que me vêm à cabeça, roupas, vlogs sobre o dia a dia.

\- Super acho que você devia investir nisso. Inclusive, se você quiser eu posso te aju-

 _Edward Cullen está te ligando no FaceTime._

\- Hm, acabei me esquecendo que tinha marcado de conversar com o Edward agora - murmurei com um sorriso quadrado. - Será que a gente pode continuar a conversa depois?

\- Claro - Hannah respondeu e eu ignorei a sensação de que o sorriso que ela tinha me dado não era tão verdadeiro assim. - Pode deixar que eu saio sozinha, não precisa ir até a porta comigo.

\- Oh, se você tem certeza - disse e então depois de me despedi rapidamente dela, voltei minha atenção para meu computador e liguei de volta para Edward, já que eu não tinha conseguido atender a tempo.

Alguns toques depois e finalmente o rosto do meu britânico favorito apareceu na tela, me fazendo abrir um sorriso involuntário.

\- Oi, você - disse, ainda sorrindo como uma colegial apaixonada.

\- _Oi, linda -_ respondeu. - _Pensei que tivesse se esquecido do nosso encontro._

 _-_ Nunca! Hannah estava aqui comigo aí estava me despedindo dela e tudo mais - expliquei e ele franziu as sobrancelhas rapidamente, antes de abrir outro sorriso.

\- _Entendi. E como está sendo o dia? -_ perguntou.

\- Bem normal - soltei uma risadinha, me aconchegando melhor na cadeira. - Terminei de editar aquele vídeo de recebidos que a Hannha deu a ideia e ela veio aqui pra ver como tinha ficado. Acabei dividindo ele em duas partes porque mesmo com a ajuda da Hannah pra filmar, ele ainda ficou um pouco grande. Na verdade era isso que a Hannah estava fazendo aqui, quero dizer. Ela veio para terminar de me ajudar a arrumar o vídeo. Não sei o que eu ia fazer sem a ajuda dela nas últimas semanas. Ela tem sido ótima com toda a ajuda que tem me dado.

\- _Fico feliz, linda -_ Edward respondeu, abrindo um sorriso pequeno. - _Tenho certeza que seus fãs estão amando essa fase nova cheia de vídeos e postagens._

 _-_ Eu não tenho fãs - respondi, corando.

\- _Claro, claro… então a garota que me parou outro dia na rua perguntando se eu era o namorado da Mad Swan era o quê? -_ provocou.

\- Você foi parado na rua?!

\- _Sim -_ disse com uma risada. - _Foi bem quando eu estava chegando na faculdade, na verdade. Tinha umas meninas perto do portão e elas vieram falar comigo sobre você. Elas até me pediram pra tirar uma foto, mas respondi que era um pouco tímido pra isso. Você sabe como é… A estrela é você, não eu._

 _-_ Eu não imaginava que a proporção dos meus seguidores estivesse assim - concordei. - Quero dizer, no início eu também ficava bem tímida, mas Hannah disse que eu precisava me soltar mais e que isso ia acabar se tornando cada vez mais comum. É como você também fala às vezes, eu tenho mais seguidores do que eu penso.

\- _Você e a Hannah têm passado muito tempo juntas ultimamente, né? -_ perguntou casualmente e eu fiquei meio confusa com a troca de assunto.

\- Sim. Quero dizer, eu nem paro muito pra pensar sobre isso. Mas acho que estamos passando muito tempo juntas ultimamente sim. Por quê?

\- _Nada -_ deu de ombros. - _Eu acho legal que você tem alguém pra compartilhar seus momentos. É só que você anda falando muito sobre ela ultimamente, fiquei me perguntando se algo tinha acontecido com você e a Amber._

 _-_ Ah! Não, não… Amber está meio ocupada com o namorado e tudo mais. Então Hannah e eu acabamos passando mais tempo juntas. Mas está tudo bem comigo e a Amber sim.

\- _Fico feliz em saber disso -_ sorriu, mas notei que era um sorriso estranho.

\- Ugh! Você está dando ouvidos a Alice, não está? - perguntei subitamente. Alice ainda não tinha superado toda essa história da minha amizade com Hannah e por algum motivo parecia não gostar muito dela.

\- _Como assim? -_ perguntou de volta.

\- Você sabe muito bem que Alice não é a fã número um da Hannah e que desde o começo não gostou dela, mesmo Hannah nunca tendo feito nada pra ela - rebati na defensiva. - Não acredito que você vai começar com isso agora.

\- _Hey! Eu não estou começando nada -_ disse tranquilamente, mas seu olhar estava diferente. - _Você que ficou na defensiva sem motivos. Se você gosta de Hannah e ela é sua amiga, eu não posso - e nem vou - fazer nada sobre isso. Eu mal conheço ela, então não é como se eu realmente tivesse uma opinião formada sobre ela._

 _-_ Não foi o que você falou, foi o jeito que você falou…

 _\- Eu só perguntei sobre ela porque vocês estão passando muito tempo juntas e eu achei curioso, nada demais. Não precisa ficar na defensiva e falar comigo como se eu estivesse sendo super influenciado por Alice, que a propósito nunca comentou nada sobre Hannah comigo. Então acho que essa acusação foi um pouco desnecessária. Alice é sua amiga e não uma pessoa aleatória bolando planos ridículos para influenciar os outros ao seu redor. Você sabe muito bem que Alice não é assim. E principalmente, você_ sabe _que_ eu _não sou assim._

 _-_ Eu sei. Me desculpa. Eu acho que estou vendo coisas demais mesmo - respondi. - Só fico meio chateada que meus outros amigos parecem não gostar tanto de Hannah assim. Ela é super divertida e tenho certeza que se ela tivesse uma chance, ela ia mostrar isso para vocês.

\- _Bella, ninguém está contra você ou contra a Hannah. Você só tem que deixar as coisas fluírem naturalmente. Não adianta tentar forçar uma amizade, você sabe disso._

 _-_ Eu sei - concordei. - É só que a Hannah tinha comentado sobre isso comigo no outro dia e eu acho que fiquei pensando sobre o assunto, mas tudo bem. Vamos mudar de assunto. Como está sendo o seu dia?

E pelos próximos dez minutos Edward e eu continuamos nossa conversa, por mais que uma certa tensão ainda estivesse no ar. No fim das contas ele acabou precisando desligar e eu me peguei sentada no quarto pensando se talvez eu tivesse exagerado ou algo do tipo. Talvez eu estivesse muito na defensiva quando se tratava de Hannah. Ugh. Rapidamente peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Edward.

 _ **Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Me desculpa por te atacar sem motivos. - BS**_

E só quando alguns minutos depois sua resposta chegou que eu pude finalmente soltar a respiração e me sentir melhor.

 _ **Está tudo bem, linda. Essas coisas acontecem. Te amo. - EC**_

Apesar de tudo ter se resolvido entre Edward e eu com nossa rápida troca de mensagens, nos próximos dias nós acabamos não nos falando muito. Não por causa do pequeno atrito que tivemos, mas pelo fato de que tanto Edward quanto eu andávamos muito ocupados. Ele estava finalizando as coisas na faculdade, tendo mil projetos para entregar, e eu também andava ocupada com os trabalhos finais da faculdade e também com o blog, por isso a maior parte da nossa interação nos últimos dez dias tinha sido por meio de rápidas mensagens no inbox do Facebook, já que meu celular estava com problemas e então não conseguíamos trocar mensagens de texto. Mas tudo estava bem e aquele desentendimento - se é que eu podia chamar aquilo de desentendimento - tinha sido deixado de lado.

De qualquer forma, finalmente era sábado e eu tinha marcado um dia de garotas com Amber e Hannah aqui em casa. Iríamos provavelmente ficar vendo filmes e coisas do tipo. Hannah tinha ficado encarregada de combinar tudo com Amber, enquanto eu cuidaria da comida.

\- Amber disse que vai acabar se atrasando um pouco - Hannah respondeu. - Quero dizer, se atrasar mais do que ela já está atrasada. Acho que tem algo a ver com o Collien - deu de ombros.

\- Hmm… ok, vamos esperar mais um pouquinho então antes de começar o filme - sugeri.

\- Por mim tudo bem - sorriu. - Na verdade eu queria conversar com você sobre aquele assunto que deixamos pendente… sobre meu blog. Quero dizer, meu possível blog. Eu queria saber se você podia me ajudar no início, sabe? Não sei muito bem como fazer essas coisas de arrumar o design ou de divulgação.

\- É claro que eu te ajudo! - exclamei. - A gente precisa criar uma identidade para seu blog, aí você me diz a paleta de cores que quer usar no layout e eu posso criar um pra você. A gente também precisa ver qual pacote você quer usar na plataforma e coisas do tipo.

\- Ai, que ótimo! Eu pensei em usar alguma paleta com cores em um tom pastel, sabe? Acho que ia combinar mais com meu estilo. Talvez algo com rosa e branco.

\- Eu tenho uns exemplos assim aqui no meu computador! - disse animada. Eu amava mexer com essas coisas de layout e design.

Pelos próximos quarenta minutos Hannah e eu ficamos decidindo detalhes sobre o blog dela enquanto ela ia anotando tudo no celular. Eu tinha me esquecido dessa animação toda de criar um blog e coisas do tipo. Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que eu tinha realmente criado um layout, já que eu usava o mesmo desde praticamente o primeiro ano de faculdade.

\- Ugh! - Hannah reclamou, olhando para o celular.

\- O que foi? - perguntei, parando de falar sobre o layout dela que estávamos decididno.

\- Ah, nada demais - respondeu. - É que não estou conseguindo entrar no meu Twitter. O seu está normal aí?

\- Acho que sim - respondi confusa e então abri uma aba nova no computador. - Nossa, quantas _menções_ \- comentei, quando a página abriu normalmente.

\- Você costuma responder seus seguidores pelo Twitter? - ela perguntou com casualidade e eu assenti sem prestar muita atenção, porque quando cliquei para ver o que eu estava recebendo em minhas menções, percebi que a página estava cheia de seguidoras confusas fazendo basicamente a mesma pergunta.

 **theycallmebae** _ **Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo?! A madswanstea e o #edward terminaram?**_

 **_lyzzie98** _ **O que aconteceu com Beward? #beward madswanstea**_

 **bewardland** _ **Eles terminaram? madswanstea e #edward**_

Passei os olhos mais uma vez pelas menções que tinha recebido no Twitter e só uma coisa se passava em minha cabeça: _o que diabos estava acontecendo?_

* * *

 **\- - - ANTES DE MAIS NADA** lembrem-se: essa fic **NÃO tem drama** envolvendo o relacionamento do Edward e da Bella. Ou seja: nada de términos, traições e coisas do tipo. **\- - -**

 _Agora sobre o capítulo: o que vocês acham que está acontecendo? Algum palpite sobre o que/quem fez com que as menções da Bella ficassem cheias de perguntas do tipo? Estou bem mais tranquila agora com a faculdade e já comecei o próximo capítulo, então o próximo post deve acontecer na semana que vem. Não deixem de comentar! Bjs s2_


	9. Capítulo 8

**SURPRESA!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Oito**

 **Bella POV.**

 **AnitaBeE Alguém sabe se essa foto é nova ou antiga?**

 **amanda_bellard Gente? Não acredito que isso aconteceu!**

 **beward4evah É claro que a foto é antiga, gente. Vocês acreditam em cada coisa! #beward #forever**

 **bea_ms Se isso for verdade não sei como vou superar… Meu casal favorito :(**

 **alana95 Só acredito depois que a (a) madswanstea falar algo…**

 **susanaBE (a) madswantea espero que você e o Edward estejam bem! s2**

Dando uma rápida passadas pelas minhas menções no Twitter eu pude ver sobre o que todo aquele alvoroço se tratava. De alguma forma, uma foto de Edward ao lado de alguém - que parecia muito ser sua ex-namorada Tanya - juntos a um grupo de amigos sentados em um dos bancos próximos ao Rio Tâmisa no campus da faculdade tinha parado no Twitter, e todas as pessoas já achavam que isso era motivo para nós dois termos terminado. Eu não tinha certeza se a foto era antiga ou nova, mas eu sabia que grande parte daquelas pessoas faziam parte da turma de faculdade de Edward. Eu não estava preocupada com isso, no entanto, quero dizer, eu confiava em Edward profundamente e certamente nosso namoro não teria chegado até onde havia chegado se nós não tivessemos confiança um no outro.

\- Wow… o que é isso tudo? - Hannah perguntou, vendo todas as mensagens na tela do meu computador. - Por que estão dizendo que você e o Edward não estão mais juntos?

\- Uma foto, provavelmente antiga, de Edward com uns colegas e a ex-namorada dele começou a circular de alguma forma no Twitter e as pessoas estão surtando por isso - dei de ombros. - Você sabe como essas pessoas no Twitter surtam por qualquer coisa…

\- Ah, sim - murmurou, dando uma olhada na foto. - Mas teria alguma possibilidade de essa foto ser recente? Quero dizer…

\- É difícil saber porque Edward está com a cabeça baixa e não consigo ver bem como a barba dele está, mas é bem provável que seja uma foto antiga. Pelo menos olhando para o rosto da Tanya.

\- Tomara que seja uma foto antiga então - acrescentou e eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- Como assim?

\- Oh, nada… Quero dizer, eu não sei como eu me sentiria caso fosse meu namorado ali naquela foto, sabe? Namoro à distância é complicado e ainda entender que o meu namorado ainda é amigo da ex… Eu não sei. Parece algo meio impossível de simplesmente aceitar. Mas talvez isso seja apenas eu.

\- Hum… - murmurei, franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas sem entender muito bem onde ela queria chegar com aqueles comentários.

\- Não me leve a mal - se apressou, provavelmente vendo minha reação. - Edward parece ser um ótimo cara e tudo mais, mas eu sei como relacionamentos à distância podem ser complicados. Não é fácil ficar longe da pessoa que a gente ama e às vezes uma coisa ou outra podem acabar acontecendo, sei lá. Eu admiro você por estar tão tranquila assim. Eu não sei se eu conseguiria.

\- Eu estou tranquila porque confio completamente em Edward - respondi honestamente, ainda um pouco abalada com o que ela havia dito. - Não haveria motivo para continuar com ele se eu não confiasse nele e em suas atitudes.

\- Bom, se você se sente assim é o que importa - disse com um sorriso estranho. - Como falei, talvez isso seja apenas como eu lidaria caso isso acontecesse comigo.

\- Oi, oi - Amber disse, entrando no meu quarto com uma expressão meio diferente.

\- Você finalmente chegou! Já ia te mandar outra mensagem - exclamei, me levantando para cumprimentá-la.

\- Acabei tendo uns imprevistos - deu de ombros, e então se virou para Hannah com o mesmo olhar de antes. - Caso o que acontecesse com você?

\- Hum, caso meu namorado ainda fosse amigo da ex-namorada - Hannah respondeu.

\- Quanto tempo eu fiquei longe? Você está namorando alguém? - minha melhor amiga indagou, arregalando os olhos em surpresa e se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

\- Oh… não, não.

\- Então por que isso se tornou um assunto por aqui? - Amber continuou e eu notei como seu tom estava um pouco alterado, como se ela estivesse desafiando Hannah ou algo do tipo. Ou talvez fosse apenas algo da minha cabeça.

\- Nada de mais - eu me pus a responder. - Tem uma foto de Edward com alguns amigos e Tanya rodando pelo twitter e meus seguidores estão surtando pensando que Edward e eu terminamos ou algo do tipo - expliquei e então rapidamente mostrei para ela o que estava acontecendo.

\- E você não está acreditando nessa baboseira que estão dizendo, né? - Amber perguntou me olhando seriamente. - Quero dizer, você sabe que o Edward nunca seria capaz de fazer algo do tipo. Ainda mais com você.

\- Óbvio que sim! - respondi me sentindo de certa forma mais aliviada por Amber também confiar em Edward da forma que eu confiava. - Eu estava dizendo isso para Hannah agora mesmo. Eu não me importo se essa foto é nova ou antiga, eu confio plenamente em Edward para saber que ele não faria algo tão baixo assim.

\- Ótimo! - Amber disse com um sorriso. - Além do mais, eu tenho quase certeza que essa foto é super antiga. Na verdade se parece muito com uma foto que você me mandou quando estava em Londres.

\- Oh, é verdade! - concordei, soltando uma risadinha ao me lembrar da conversa. Edward e eu ainda éramos só amigos e eu obviamente já tinha uma super queda por ele e Amber sabia muito bem disso e então em uma de nossas conversas ela pediu pra ver a tal da ex-namorada do britânico que estava me fazendo suspirar pelos cantos.

\- Viu só? Nada para se preocupar - Amber disse, mas na verdade ela estava olhando para Hannah, que apenas abriu um sorriso pequeno e concordou com a cabeça. - Na verdade talvez uma coisinha para se preocupar. Onde está o seu celular? Edward acabou de me mandar uma mensagem perguntando se estou com você porque ele não está conseguindo te ligar.

Estranhando o fato de não ter escutado meu celular tocar ou algo do tipo, peguei ele em cima do travesseiro e revirei os olhos quando vi que ele estava desligado e rapidamente coloquei ele no carregador mais próximo. Alguns segundos depois ele finalmente ligou novamente e eu franzi as sobrancelhas quando vi que na verdade ele ainda estava com quase cinquenta por cento da carga total.

\- O que foi? - minha amiga perguntou.

\- Eu definitivamente preciso levar meu celular para alguma assistência - revirei os olhos. - Ele desligou mais uma vez enquanto estava com uma boa quantidade de bateria.

\- O celular da minha prima tem o mesmo problema, é um saco - Hannah comentou, pouco antes de se levantar e anunciar que precisava ir resolver algumas coisas.

Amber aproveitou o momento e disse que também já estava indo para que eu pudesse ligar para Edward e conversar melhor sobre o que havia acontecido. Na verdade eu queria poder conversar melhor com ela sobre a sensação estranha que eu estava sentindo com Hannah mais cedo, mas sabia que ela estava certa e que eu precisava conversar com Edward também para assegurá-lo que eu estava bem e que nada de mais tinha acontecido. Eu sabia que mesmo confiando em mim, ele se preocupava com meus ataques de ansiedade que aconteciam por coisas que algumas vezes nem faziam tanto sentido assim. De qualquer forma, depois de um abraço rápido e a promessa de que nos veríamos em breve, peguei uma garrafinha de água na cozinha e corri para o quarto, abrindo o FaceTime e ligando para Edward.

Alguns segundos depois fui agraciada com seu rosto aparecendo na tela do meu computador e um sorriso imediato se abriu em meus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia uma sensação de calmaria tomar conta de mim.

\- Oi, linda - ele cumprimentou. Seu sotaque arrastando um pouco as palavras. - Já estava pensando que você não queria falar comigo - ele brincou, mas notei uma meia verdade ali. É claro que ele estava preocupado com minha reação.

\- Eu sempre quero falar com você - respondi, me aconchegando na cadeira e abrindo a garrafinha. - Por que hoje seria diferente?

\- Tem razão - concordou e notei que ele queria iniciar um assunto, mas não sabia como. É claro que meu namorado bobo estava se preocupando com a minha reação em relação à foto que estava circulando pelas redes sociais e provavelmente não queria me deixar nervosa ou algo do tipo, principalmente pelo fato de que já tínhamos enfrentado uma situação parecida no passado quando o famoso print que expôs nosso relacionamento para a internet vazou. Mas dessa vez as coisas eram diferentes e eu não ia surtar por isso. Não mesmo. - O que você fez hoje? Quero dizer, você teve tempo para olhar suas redes sociais?

\- Você está falando da foto que está rolando por aí? - perguntei, e ele assentiu.

\- Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar com nada, não é mesmo? Sabe que aquela foto nem mesmo é uma foto rec-

\- Edward - o interrompi e ele parou de falar, me olhando curioso. - Você não precisa explicar nada. Sério. Eu não me importo se a foto é nova ou antiga. Eu nem mesmo me importo se você estiver falando com Tanya novamente. Eu confio em você. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

\- É sempre bom ouvir - brincou, soltando uma risada alivida. - Eu sei que você confia em mim. Eu nunca vou te dar motivos para não confiar. E só para desencargo de consciência: aquela foto é antiga e foi tirada pouco antes de você chegar em Londres.

\- Foi o que eu imaginei, mas eu queria saber como que essa foto foi parar no Twitter? - perguntei curiosa. Eu sabia que não tinha nada a ver com a ex namorada de Edward porque até onde eu sabia, apesar daquela briga que eu presenciei na minha primeira semana em Londres, o término dos dois tinha sido algo bem mútuo e Tanya estava preocupada demais com seu atual namorado (de acordo com Alice).

\- É, foi o que eu e Alice estávamos conversando mais cedo também - ele suspirou. - A foto nem mesmo está no facebook mais. Alice conferiu mais cedo. Quem mais teria essa foto?

E então eu parei por uns segundos, lembrando do que Amber tinha me falado mais cedo. Sobre aquela foto ser parecido com uma foto que eu tinha enviado para ela antes mesmo de ter começado a namorar com Edward. Eu sabia que Amber não seria capaz de simplesmente vazar a foto. Eu conhecia ela desde que eu era bem mais nova e confiava plenamente em minha amiga. Então quem poderia ter vazado a foto? E o mais importante: como? Sem que eu quisesse, meus pensamentos começaram a voltar para a forma estranha que Hannah estava agindo mais cedo, querendo insinuar que Edward talvez estivesse me traindo. Relacionamentos à distância são difíceis, ela tinha falado. Mas eu me recusava a acreditar… Se fosse mesmo ela. Qual seria sua motivação?

\- Bella? - Fui trazida de volta a realidade com a voz preocupada de Edward. - Está tudo bem? Você está com uma expressão estranha.

Por alguns segundos ponderei se compartilhava ou não com ele o que estava sentindo - eu sabia que ele não era o fã número um de Hannah -, mas por fim resolvi que assim como ele confiava plenamente em mim, eu tinha que fazer o mesmo. Por isso, após respirar fundo duas vezes, eu relatei para Edward tudo que tinha acontecido mais cedo e como a reação de Hannah tinha me deixado extremamente incomodada. Comentei também sobre como notei uma tensão na voz de Amber quando ela falava diretamente com Hannah. Quando terminei de falar, eu comecei a sentir meu coração um pouco acelerado e minha respiração ofegante com as possibilidades do que aquilo tudo significava e, ao invés de soltar o famoso "eu te avisei", Edward apenas preocupou-se em fazer o possível para me acalmar do outro lado da tela para que eu não tivesse um ataque de pânico.

\- Eu estou melhor - murmurei, colocando a garrafinha água agora vazia em cima da mesa.

\- Eu sei que é uma situação complicada, mas você também não pode tirar conclusões precipitadas. Acho que a melhor coisa a se fazer agora é observar como Hannah vai agir nos próximos dias e... quem sabe conversar com Amber sobre isso? Não só sobre isso, mas também sobre essa distância que está rolando entre vocês duas?

\- Eu sei - suspirei. - No início confesso que eu estava meio com ciúmes por ela poder sempre estar com o namorado dela enquanto você está em outro continente, aí acabei me acostumando com a presença de Hannah. Você sabe como é…

\- Tem outra coisa que eu queria falar com você e pode parecer loucura da minha cabeça, então antes quero perguntar uma coisa. Pode ser?

\- Claro…

\- Mais cedo Alice enviou várias mensagens e eu também tentei falar com você. Seu celular estava descarregado de novo? - perguntou e eu assenti, não entendendo bem onde ele queria chegar. - Você não acha estranho que, ultimamente, especialmente nesse período que você e a Amber não estão saindo muito, seu celular sempre acaba descarregando do nada? Sempre que você tentar ligar ele, a bateria está bastante cheia…

\- Você acha que isso pode ser coisa da Hannah? - perguntei, arregalando os olhos. Eu não conseguia entender como de repente toda a confiança que eu tinha nela estava sumindo e eu só conseguia desconfiar de cada movimento seu.

\- Eu só estou dizendo que é algo bastante estranho de se acontecer. Principalmente se tratando de um celular tão novo quanto o seu.

Por alguns segundos ficamos em silêncio, apenas absorvendo tudo o que estava acontecendo e então, após um suspiro, Edward resolveu que já tínhamos gastado tempo demais focando em coisas negativas e lentamente nossa conversa voltou a ter o mesmo tom de sempre. Edward comentou sobre como ele estava usando o tempo livre para fazer alguns desenhos e como ele até mesmo estava vendendo alguns desenhos gráficos em sites especializados. No meio da conversa, Alice acabou entrando no quarto e aproveitamos para conversar um pouco também, antes de Edward ser arrastado para comer pizza com o pessoal.

\- Boa pizza! - exclamei, tentando soar o mais positiva possível. Provavelmente eu e minha mãe acabaríamos comendo a mesma coisa.

\- Obrigada, linda. Mais tarde nos falamos, ok?

Nos despedimos com um "eu te amo" e logo me vi no silêncio do meu quarto mais uma vez. Eu sabia que Edward estava certo e que eu não podia, e não devia, tirar nenhuma conclusão precipitada, porém era difícil sacudir o que eu estava sentindo e fingir que estava tudo bem. Era estranho como de uma hora pra outra eu estava enxergando Hannah com outros olhos. Respirei fundo e fiz uma promessa silenciosa de que eu iria observar suas ações nos próximos dias para saber se tinha algo suspeito, mas primeiro eu precisava cuidar da loucura que estava rolando no Twitter. Ao contrário da última vez que eu tive que lidar com algo semelhante, desta vez o número dos meus seguidores era bem maior, o que queria dizer que o surto também estava sendo bem exagerado. Eu sabia que elas estavam analisando cada coisinha agora para provar que Edward e eu ainda estávamos juntos, ou que nós tínhamos nos separado. Ou pior, que Edward tinha me traído. O que não fazia sentido nenhum.

Respirando fundo, abri minha página no Twitter e digitei uma mensagem rápida.

 **madswanstea Sempre bom ter cuidado com as coisas que se encontra na internet. Principalmente quando as coisas estão sem contexto. :)**

E, para calar de vez com os rumores de vez, abri o aplicativo do Instagram e rapidamente escolhi uma foto que Amber tinha tirado de nós dois quando Edward estava visitando no meu aniversário. Era uma foto da noite da minha festa e nós dois estávamos dividindo um drink um pouco no estilo A Dama e o Vagabundo.

 **madswanstea Minhas menções no Twitter e por aqui estão uma loucura com as pessoas perguntando se Edward e eu terminamos e várias outras coisas. Nope. Ainda estamos juntos, não há nada para se preocupar. :p**

Depois de postar a foto e fazer questão de também compartilhá-la no Twitter - algo que eu não fazia sempre - dei aquele assunto como encerrado. Eu não via necessidade de fazer um grande alvoroço em cima daquilo ao fazer um post explicando que aquela era uma foto antiga, que aquela era a ex-namorada de Edward ou algo do tipo. De qualquer forma, alguns minutos depois de postar a foto e o tweet, eu arrisquei dar uma pequena olhada nas minhas menções mais uma vez e não pude negar o alívio quando vi que as pessoas ficaram satisfeitas com aquilo. Por fim, minha mãe acabou chegando alguns minutos depois e, como já previsto, acabamos comendo pizza para o jantar enquanto conversávamos sobre assuntos aleatórios. Evitei mencionar pra ela sobre minhas suspeitas de Hannah quando chegamos no assunto da foto. Na verdade eu sequer pretendia mencionar sobre o ocorrido, mas minha mãe sendo a usuária ávida de redes sociais que era, logo já sabia o que tinha acontecido e me assegurou que estava sempre disponível se eu quisesse desabar. Quando acabamos de comer, ficamos um tempo assistindo a reprise de Desperate Housewives e quando eu já estava praticamente desmaiando no sofá de tanto sono, dei um beijo na testa dela e fui para meu quarto, onde eu rapidamente tomei um banho e escovei os dentes, antes de me jogar na minha cama e pegar meu celular, vendo que eu tinha algumas mensagens novas. A primeira era de Alice, dizendo que estava feliz que eu estava bem e dizendo que estava orgulhosa com a forma que eu tinha lidado com toda a situação. Rapidamente respondi ela agradecendo por tudo e falando que em breve precisaríamos de uma sessão de FaceTime.

 **Com certeza! Está livre essa semana? ;) - Al.**

Depois de respondê-la, pulei para a mensagem de Amber e abri um sorriso com a preocupação da minha melhor amiga.

 **Espero que esteja tudo bem entre você e o Edward. Qualquer coisa me liga! s2 - Amber.**

 **Acabei de ver a foto que você postou. Isso mesmo, garota! Acaba com esses haters sem noção. - Am.**

Soltei uma risada e respondi minha melhor amiga, agradecendo pela preocupação também, porém antes de enviar a resposta, lembrei do que tinha conversado com Edward e reformulei o que tinha escrito. Além de toda essa história da minha recém-desconfiança por Hannah, eu também sentia falta da minha melhor amiga e precisava me desculpar por ter mesmo que indiretamente me afastado dela.

 **Que tal um encontro essa semana? Só nós duas como nos velhos tempos? :) - B.**

Enquanto esperava a resposta dela, passei para a próxima mensagem e vi que se tratava de uma mensagem de Hannah.

 **Tem um clube novo abrindo na cidade essa semana. O que acha de darmos uma passada por lá? :D - H.**

Mais uma vez aquela sensação estranha tomou conta de mim quando eu li sua mensagem. Diferente das mensagens que minhas outras amigas tinham me mandado - ambas preocupadas ou feliz sobre tudo ter dado certo comigo e com o Edward -, Hannah sequer tinha mencionado o ocorrido. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido e ela só estivesse preocupada com minha companhia em uma boate - quando eu nem mesmo gostava tanto assim de coisas do tipo. Antes que eu pudesse responder, meu celular apitou com a resposta da Amber e eu rapidamente cliquei em nossa conversa.

 **Melhor ideia! Sinto falta dos velhos tempos. Eles eram os melhores. xD - Am.**

E não podia concordar mais com aquilo nem se quisesse. Os velhos tempos faziam falta e se tudo desse certo tudo voltaria a ser como antes em breve. Eu só precisava descobrir como.

* * *

 ** _Oi, oi! Olha só quem voltou. Não vou tomar o tempo de vocês explicando o sumiço, mas nem sempre as coisas ocorrem como a gente planeja. Só saibam que mesmo demorando eu não vou abandonar nenhuma história. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e, por favor, não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam das revelações desse capítulo. Já comecei a escrever o próximo - torçam para eu acabar ele o mais rápido possível! Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre. s2_**


End file.
